That's Life
by sparks-haven
Summary: What happens when the team finds a child of Genomex who is a molecular getting into trouble because their gifts/differences.
1. Chapter 1

Notice: I don't own any of the characters, except for Amber who is the new character. (Although I wish I did)

Chapter One

Fear vs. Hope

Amber's face was covered with pain, fear, and everything but hope. She knew she had done something against the family rules. But she wished that someone in her family or anyone for that matter could understand it all. What she felt and why she felt it. She could not seem to ever be able to gain control of her abilities, no matter how much she tried.

Although a friend of hers, who was extremely close to her, had told her that she would one day find a way to gain control of everything (including her abilities). She could feel him inside her head at this very moment, '_he is going to know'_ she thought fight back the tears which she realized were running down her face this very minute. All she wanted was for him to send her some kind of calming feeling, or send her back to that field that was in the middle of no where. She allowed him to form the link between them, hoping that her mother would not be able to tell that she was being flown away.

'_you are hurting, I can feel it, running all through you mind, and I really am unable to understand why you would allow her to do this to you again.'_

It was really hard for her to try and focus her mind in order for her to listen to what he was trying to tell her.

'_I really don't' want this to happen to you again. Every time you get beaten you scare me even more. I seem to think that you will never come back to school.'_

'_I never have wished for anything to happen. I just get really scared and then my body tends to take over on me. Not that I don't like when it happens, I just really dislike it when my mom finds out.'_

'_Here'_ he told her through the link. He flew her mind away. Trying to make her mind at ease, while he attempted to calm her, enough that he could try and heal the pain and anger she was feeling.

Then finally relief filled her body. He smiled as he calmly sat on his bed. He needed to get his friend some kind of help that actually worked. When to hear her breathing really slow, he decided that it was about time to get her back home.

'_Well you are fairly good, but your mom is going to be stopping soon so you should get back there.'_ And with that he flew her back to her body, letting the link between him and her fade. He only wished sometimes he could forma mental bobble around her body so that she could be safe. Yet he knew that would only cause her more pain in the end. So he settled that he had done all he could do and began to meditate.

-Meanwhile-

'_Almost over'_ Amber thought to herself, this was not the first time she had hoped Brandon would keep her in a scap for longer. She had been back for almost 1½hours already and there was no end in sight. She just pet on cutting everything back there, and it hurt. Then finally an end was in sight, she finally stopped cutting now it was just the lecture she had to get through. It was the same one every time, she had heard it everyday (with a few exceptions) for the past 3 years (1095 days). Although the beating had only started about a year or so ago. At first she was only sent to her room, and then it was being hit and sent to her room, then it was no food, then all three. Yet now it had turned into a bloody-hurtful mess, at least she had Brandon to lean on every time this happened. Her mom was still going on about the use of her powers outside the house or the use of them period. Her mother had a hate for mutants and she really did not understand how anyone could live with them. She just could not deal with the fact that they could be different. Yet it was something that they could do nothing about, they were born that way.

Walking up to her room, Amber began to think, her mother had always told her that you need to accept them no matter how different they were. Yet when she thought about it that was exactly what her mother was doing to her. Although Amber put that thought away for later she had to try and focus and remember what Brandon had told her. Even if her back was hurting beyond belief, she had to at least try to do this, for her own good. After something like this she always attempted to focus on what he had said to her.

-Meanwhile-

Brandon had just finished his meditation, he sighed. His mind had a habit of showing him the look Amber would always give him after he told her how long he spent meditating he night before, it was almost a sour look. She seemed to hate the fact that his parents accepted his gift more than her parents accepted hers. So out of complete habit he walked to the computer and turned it on, he still had a problem to solve. So to a search engine to find something. Yet after typing the search words in he realized that there was a tiny bit of danger in what he was about to do. Although almost anything is better than what she has now, therefore he typed it in again, "Mutant Help Line". But the miracle did not happen until after all this happened. It was very typical of him not to look through the entire list being a psionic and all. Clicking the search button one idea came up and only one, '_that's odd'_ he thought to himself but yet nothing unusual he tended to let his mind enter the computer. As he looked at the website that had been set up for everyone to see he turned on his web cam to send a message to these people in hopes that he could get some kind of help for Amber, after all she was in a really bad situation.

End of chapter!!

Authors Notes: My apologies for it taking me this long to get this chapter up. I hope that you enjoy it. Next chapter should be coming up as soon as I can get it typed. Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_hey guys I know I don't update this story for a long time then i delete it and put it up again. that is not going to happen again. all the way til chapter 4 should be up tonight._

A mutant help line was exactly what he needed to get a hold of and maybe they would help Amber get out of this situation for good and maybe allow here to have a normal life. _A message box great_ he thought to himself. He wondered where this all went to and then realized that he could make sure it would get to someone who would help her. He looked at the message box and began to type his letter to the people.

_Hi;_

_First of all I should probably say that I am a mutant a psionic of sorts and am doing awesome. Yet a friend of mine named Amber is having a few problems she is in a really bad situation that needs to be taken care of. Here is an address where you can find her you need to go and help her tomorrow. You will understand more later. I'll be in contact via message server. Here is the address: 15__Timetree Ave. Hymberge, ON. _

_Brandon Marshall_

Brandon read the message over two or three times before sending it on to the people. He would make a connection with them later tomorrow to find out how Amber was doing after they picked her up from it all. He was finally happy that his friend might be out of the situation that she was in. Thinking about her he thought that maybe he should make sure she was okay. It was around 11 pm at night and she did not sleep so he picked up the phone and called her house.

Amber picked up the phone on the first ring which was usual at this point at night. She was probably up playing on the computer.

Amber: Hey Brandon

Brandon: hey how are you feeling?

Amber: been better but you know? How has your night been?

Brandon: it has been fun. You are going to be at school tomorrow right?

Amber: Ya, why would I not be I want to get away from my mom after all that has happened tonight.

Brandon: what was my estimation wrong again?

Amber: only by about 2 hours.

Brandon: great. Listen I'm sorry. I should get some sleep you should probably try and get a bit of shut eye as well.

Amber: ya right you remember what happened last time I tried to sleep I fell right through the bed and it took me 3 and a half hours of constant concentration to get myself out of that problem. There is no ways that I am going to let that happen again.

Brandon: well good night and I'll see you during spare tomorrow morning.

With that he hung up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse woke up early this morning he through on a blue t-shirt and a pair of sweats he was in no mood to be looking that what crazy things people sent them on the mutant help line this morning. Every day it had gotten worse and worse with the number of prank messages and everyday one of them had to take a look to see what was going on and maybe just maybe get a chance to help a new mutant out. He walked into the kitchen area and got himself a cup of coffee, he would need it if he was going to try and get through them all by 8 am. Then he really did not have anything planned for that day besides working on his bike that he was taking apart and putting back together. Unless something did happen that there was an actual important message on this thing that they needed to deal with.

He sat down at the computer with the coffee in hand and turned it on using the universal password that Adam had set up for all of them to use to check it. There were 4 messages. That was a surprise normally there was over a hundred. He started at the bottom figuring that the first one was sent as a prank by Brennan as a prank for him writing one to him the last time he had to check them. With a laugh he realized that this one was a prank too. It said good morning and that he wanted Jess to make him and Shal eggs this morning for breakfast for 7am, they were going out to a store to restock the fridges in the safe houses and sanctuary. Well that is that. Jessie got up and turned on the stove ready to make a few eggs for everyone. The something on the computer screen caught his eye. One of the messages was changing colour which meant it was urgent and required the team's immediate attention. He opened the message read it once then called to everyone though the comlink system.

Shalimar and Brennan were the first two to arrive to the computer area and Jesse let them look at the message. When Adam and Emma got there Jessie sat down in front of the computer and read it out loud: Hi;

First of all I should probably say that I am a mutant a psionic of sorts and am doing awesome. Yet a friend of mine named Amber is having a few problems she is in a really bad situation that needs to be taken care of. Here is an address where you can find her you need to go and help her tomorrow. You will understand more later. I'll be in contact via message server. Here is the address: 15 Timetree Ave. Hymberge, ON.

Brandon Marshall

"okay" Shalimar looked at Jessie and realized that this needed to be dealt with right now. "Emma is there a way you can get a hold of him right now and see if he can meet us on the message server and maybe we can go pick her up later today, or even right now if it is necessary for us to get done."

Emma nodded then walked over to the table so she could get away from everyone and maybe have a better chance of getting some kind of connection. The hunt did not take her all that long to complete and when she found him she opened up a link so they could communicate freely with each other.

'_So I take you got my message?'_

'_Yes we did, and we were wondering if you could meet us on the message server right now and we can talk.'_

'_Give me a few minutes, I am just getting dressed, so I'll be on in a few and you guys will to I take it?'_

'_We will meet you on there; we are on there right now'_

'_Give me a name to look for.'_

Emma dove back into reality and looked a Jesse, she did not want the link to get dropped, "Jess, what screen name are you using today?"

"My usual one" he said with a smile, with the look on her face he could tell that she had forgotten what that was "Jesse"

Emma dove back into the link just as fast as she had done when she dove out of it, the link was still there and she could still feel it which meant a good thing.

'_The name you are looking for is Jesse'_

'_Okay I'll be online when we disconnect this link; you are a psionic I take it? Answer me online.'_

Jesse looked at Emma; he put a hand on her shoulder. "You okay, it looks like you just seen a bear or something."

Emma looked at him she was happy he was concerned but right now they had a job to do he could spend his time being worried about her later now they had to rescue this Amber girl. "I am fine Jess; did we find out where the address leads to that he gave us?"

Brennan looked at her "uh yes it leads to a school a high school to be more exact."

**A/N: **_he he ... I do have to admit I love to write cliffhangers. but the next chapter should be up really soon. _


	4. Chapter 4

Brennan looked at her "uh yes it leads to a school a high school to be more exact."

Brandon finally logged online and Jesse was sitting at the computer waiting for it to happen. He had made sure that the connection was untraceable and unable to be read by anyone other than the two parties involved.

Jesse: So tell me about this friend of yours?

Brandon: first I really want to know who I am dealing with, I just spoke to a psionic is that who I am talking to now?

Jesse looked at Emma, "he knows you are a psionic?" Emma nodded back at him.

Jesse: No, I am a molecular I work with the psionic she is a teammate of mine.

Brandon: that is fine, I was just wondering. I had heard about Mutant X before just I have never needed to call on you before now. As I said in the message my life has been treating me awesomely.

Jesse: well that is a really good thing to hear, but tell me more about your friend.

Brandon: well she is a girl that I have known for a few years now, we met and I knew she was like me only her situation at home is not the greatest her family is not all that accepting of the fact she has a mutation.

Jesse: to what extent is this happening?

Brandon: I don't think I am at liberty to tell you that, I should leave that up to her if she decides to tell you. Anyway when can you guys be up here to try and help her out of here?

Jesse: probably this morning if you give us a time and the place in the school where we can find you and maybe a description of the person we are looking for.

Brandon: I'll send you a picture through a secure sit and walk in the doors and down the hall look to your left and you will find us. I should be with here if not she will get there soon enough. Between 815 and 930 she and I normally hang out before heading to class.

Jesse: what kind of mutation does she have? And does she have any control of it at all?

Brandon: well control is depending on how well she is feeling and whether she managed to get an ounce of sleep this past night as for her mutation she is a molecular, walking through walls mostly lately and such.

Jesse: any suggestions on who we should bring there to help get her back down here to safety.

Brandon: I would probably say an elemental and feral if you have them they would be the best to send, but do yourself a favour don't send the psionic, I'm telling you it will only lead to trouble.

Jesse looked at Brennan and Shalimar, "Emma, I guess you get to have some time here alone. I will go and restock everything while Brennan and Shalimar go and rescue this young girl."

Jesse: we will be there.

Jesse logged off and leaned back now he had work to do but he at least would get to take the car and maybe get a chance to fix the helix this afternoon when they got back although they were probably going to take a car there.

Shalimar and Brennan both left for their rooms to get dressed they had an hour drive to get to Hymberge and so they would have to get moving right away. Emma got started on making dinner they were going to have meatballs that they always loved. Jesse went to his room to get his keys for the car he wanted to get the restock done as soon as possible in order to have the rest of the day to do as he wished, he grabbed the list from Brennan's door and walked out of sanctuary.

**A/N:**_so hope you guys are enjoying it. I hope to update again really soon. atleast this one is not a cliffhanger... :)_

**A/N:**_all works out good now. I hope to update again really soon. and continue the story. well at least this time it is not a cliffhanger._


	5. Chapter 5

Shalimar and Brennan drove into the small town of Hymberge around 8 am it was pretty much silent. Brennan pulled into a coffee shop and looked at Shalimar "want anything, we are a bit early so you can have something then go get this girl."

Shalimar looked at him. "Nah, I'm good. But Brennan normally people ask for Emma to go on missions I wonder why this time it was a definite no for her going on it? I mean we have no idea what this girl could do to us. Aren't you just a bit scared?" Shalimar just sat there looking at Brennan, he had hardly said a word during their entire drive up to Hymberge, and maybe he was a bit scared about this new mutant.

"Shal, Listen I am not scared of what she could do. I have my powers I am just more worried about what she might be able to do to you." With that he left the car and went into the store to get some coffee for himself. It was helpful maybe calm this girl down if she did start to get scared.

_He had no idea what they are in for when they would get to the school in a few minutes._

*Meanwhile*

Amber got to school at 748 am. "Seems usual" she told Brandon when he walked up to her to wish her a good morning. "And before you decide to ask me any stupid question about me sleeping last night the answer is none. I did not sleep one bit." She walked to her locker and put her bag in then headed for the cafe. Still completely unaware that Brandon was going to try and help her get away from her parents that day before the torture came tonight.

Brandon followed her down the hall way and looked at his watch _800_ _great they should be here soon_ maybe telling Amber might be a good idea before the two of them got there to help her out. "Amber, what would happen if I called some people to get you out of where you are living right now?"

Amber just looked at him with a shocked look on her face, she handed the cashier the money before walking out of the cafe heading towards the atrium where they would sit and talk during their spare. "You have to be kidding me. We already tried going to the police about it and the file became blank like the person did not write anything down. Then I tried to run away and you know what happened after that." She looked at her arm. He knew what she meant which meant she would not have to show him yet again what they had done to her after the first and only time she had decided it would be in her best interest to leave that house.

So they just sat there in the atrium until Brandon could sense the two other mutants; _Shalimar and Brennan, Oh no this could be bad. _"I have to go to the washroom, back in a few, you'll be fine here?" Amber nodded at him and then went back to her Chemistry homework that she had not managed to get done last night.

*Meanwhile*

_I wish I could have brought Emma with me. But of course Adam does not like us all leaving sanctuary and he has gone out today which means that I get to do shopping and Emma gets to stay there and have all the fun._ Jesse had almost gotten everything that was needed for all 4 safe houses and sanctuary. Then remembered the girl that Shal and Brennan were picking up right now. _I hope they are doing just fine._ It was not that he thought he would not be able to do a better job back at sanctuary it was the fact that Emma had gone last time and so out of kindness he volunteered to go this time with Shalimar and Brennan out on a run. _I just have to get through this line up then go drop the stuff off I should be home in less than an half an hour. This makes me happy._

*Meanwhile*

Emma was starting to get worried about everything. She had not heard anything from Shalimar or Brennan and their comlinks were turned off probably because of the connection system in the school. Then she thought of poor Jesse he hated shopping and she very well knew that. _I wonder why he volunteered to go today if he hates it so much._ He should be home in an hour or so unless he used his ability to get stuff then she remembered what Brandon had said about his friend of her being able to walk through walls. Both Shalimar and Brennan could be in danger if this one could do that they could get stuck and she would have to warn them about it but how? Well they should be able to take care of themselves after all they are two of the best we have here. She finished the kitchen clean up then went to her room to meditate for a little while. Since she had the time alone when this new mutant got here there would be plenty of work that would need to get done and she intended on helping out with that.

**A/N:**_Okay chapter five is up and now it is onto chapter six. Reactions?? R&R_


	6. Chapter 6

Shalimar and Brennan got to the school and walked in. "where are we supposed to go in there" then they saw Brandon walking up to them with what looked to be a scared look on his face.

Shalimar looked at him "what's wrong?" she said. They continued walking to the Atrium where Amber had been sitting this entire time.

Brandon looked at both of them. "I am not too sure how to tell you this but we might have a problem. See I kind of did not tell her about what was going on until a few minutes ago and now she is really scared" Thinking for a few seconds he came up with a plan "which one of you two is the elemental?"

Shalimar pointed to Brennan who was being surprisingly quieter than he usually was on this mission. "Why?"

Brandon sighed he really did not like the only option that he had for making things work out for them but it was the only option he had and it was dangerous. "I can't believe I might be putting you guys in danger but I hope that your power is something that is instantly visible for her to see."

Brennan looked at him; he did not like the sound of someone putting him into danger just because this girl was scared to go. "What do you mean? And yes my power is very visible when I want it to be."

Brandon smiled, "good, do me a favour Brennan go with the flow of everything. I promise you that I will not let her do too much damage if any."

All three of them walked into the atrium, Shalimar looked at him "what do you mean do damage to him, Brandon?"

"Well the most likely thing for her to do is lock him in one of those pillars anywhere in here. I mean it is not like she has never done it to anyone before but with a bubble around them no one gets hurt although it did take a little while to convince her to let the last guy she did that to out but he was asking for it all day. She had just gotten tired of it. More than likely after she sees your power she will let you out of there and then you guys all leave." He smiled as he opened a communication thing with Amber.

'_Listen I know you thought I was joking before but these two people are from mutant x and they are here to help you.'_

'_What in the world, I hope for their sake that neither one of them are psionics.'_ It was hard to try and focus her thoughts she has not finished her coffee yet this morning which meant she really could not focus all that well which meant taking one of them into a pillar with her could be quite dangerous.

'_No one feral and the other an elemental. The guy is the elemental his name is Brennan. I have enough strength to make a bubble if you want to see for yourself.'_

Amber saw the shocked look on both of their faces _completely clueless _she did not blame them for coming after all they did not know what was going on in her life they probably just wanted to help. But still she wanted to make sure they were mutants and she could make sure about the one however a feral was much harder to tell with but not completely impossible _'any connection between these two that can prove to me she is a feral?'_

'_Honestly Amber I don't know' _he looked into her coffee cup it was empty _'you ready?'_

'_Yes, you think he will trust me enough to let me do this'_

'_Not sure but I do know they want to help you and they came all this way this morning to do it do us all a favour and let them help you out of this mess'_

She walked over to Brennan, placed her hand on the pillar and attempted to concentrate on it. The pillar quickly became the usual feeling and then she walked backwards in making sure the bubble was still around them to keep the two of them safe. She managed to break the connection the Brandon in case this was a trap for her he would not be able to save him if it was a trap that would leave Brennan trapped in the pillar until she let him out. With the maximum time for the bubble to last are only a few hours.

Brennan looked at her "is there a reason why we are standing in the middle of a pillar?"

She looked at him, he seemed to be nice but so was that cop that ratted on her when she got home that night for using her abilities and locking someone in one of these pillars. "Well first of all it is safe as long as we don't stay in here for more than a few hours and secondly it can give me a chance to see your ability without the rest of the school finding out about it. Does that answer your question?"

Brennan looked at her and smiled then looked at his ring it was one solid colour what had happened their comlink system has been shut off when did this happen? "So you want to see my ability?" he said as he placed his two hands together and started the lightening to pass from one hand to the other.

Amber smiled okay so he was telling the truth he was an elemental now how to tell about the other one being a feral "does the girl have feelings for you?"

Brennan looked at her more scared than ever now for Shalimar's safety she did not a real visible part of her ability only her eyes and now a days there were plenty of people who could do that with their eyes depending on how much money they had. "Ya she does have a thing for me" he answered very carefully and cautiously not knowing what this girl was going to do next.

With that Amber looked at Brennan "then do me a favour and stay here" she left the bubble backing up into the open space not allowing the bubble or Brennan to follow her out there. She had not done this before but was not too worried about what would happen she was already going to be in trouble enough for using her abilities at school how much more trouble could she get in for locking a stranger in a pillar for a few hours. She walked over to the area where Shalimar and Brandon were sitting down.

"Amber" Brandon gave her a stern look, "you did not just lock Brennan in the pillar."

"Well I really did not have that much of a choice did I a feral can't show her ability that well. So the only way to tell is for her to really have feeling for the elemental and have her try to get me to get him out of there before you need to go to the washroom and your concentration is lost." She grabbed her books and began to leave.

Shalimar got up and raced after her. "You cannot do this to him you know that don't you? I love him." Shalimar's eyes turn to a deep yellow and she glared at Amber who was just standing there looking at her.

"Okay, maybe you are a feral, but I can't go with you guys no matter where you are from. My place is here and therefore I must stay here. I am sorry that Brandon talked you guys into coming up here. But unless you guys have something else to offer me I can't go."

Shalimar looked at her. "There are others like you; we have one that works with us. If you let Brennan out and we can prove it to you and show you him do walking through walls or have someone else walk through walls if that is something that will make you feel more comfortable about you coming with us. We know your situation is bad but we just don't know how bad it has gotten on you so let us help you out."

Amber walked back to the pillar and tried to concentrate after a few minutes she managed to get her power to work and not be all that scared of things. It was actually easier to walk through things when she was scared it was like a defensive thing that just seemed to kick on at the right moment. When he was out and safe she looked at the clock on the wall she was going to be late for Chem. "Brandon I have to go. But it was nice meeting the two of you and I'm sorry that it really could not have turned out better." Amber walked way to her chemistry class.

"Shalimar, what was that about? She actually said no to you guys helping her?" he just sat there more in a daze than anything he hated the fact that most of the time Amber was brave enough to handle pretty much anything anyone threw at her this was hard for her to accept.

Shalimar looked at him and then at Brennan who looked worried, it was almost as if Brennan could read her mind. "What is going to happen to her now? I mean we can't just go home Jess will be mad at us if we don't bring her with us. I hope you have some kind of idea that will make her change her mind about coming with us."

Brandon looked at both of them it was not hard to realize that Brennan and Shalimar had both begun to like Amber the same way. Even though he was a psionic he did not have to use his gifts that often when it came to other mutants their faces normally said it all. "Have fun for the day and I'll contact you around 5ish tonight. I have an idea that might make her change her mind about going with you guys. I have to warn you, you are going to see her in pain after what I am going to let happen to her."

Brandon left their sight as Shalimar and Brennan headed to the office to see if they could find out what this small town had to offer.

**A/N: **_okay sorry about this chapter being so long but it happens. Enjoy._


	7. Chapter 7

Shalimar and Brennan found that there was a museum in the area and decided to go check it out. But first they decided to contact Jesse and Emma back at Sanctuary.

Shalimar: Jesse, Emma you guys there?

Jesse: We are here Shal, how are things going?

Brennan: well we have kind of have run into a little snag. Think you or Emma could come with the helix to pick us up. We will put the car on the train to have it get back to sanctuary.

Jesse: what happened??

Shalimar: well the pickup did not exactly go as planned we are meeting up with Brandon again tonight he says he has a sure fire way to make things work so that she will come with us.

Emma: you did know your comlink were down for a while earlier when you were in the school.

Brennan: Ya we figured that out. So we knew what going on we was figured it was just the school doing it since as soon as we got out of there they began to work again.

Jesse: okay give us the location when you get them tonight and one of us will be there with the helix to pick you up.

Brennan: we will Shal and I are going to go have a fun day until Brandon contacts us again.

Shalimar and Brennan spent the entire day just walking around the museum looking at different things. At 4:45 Shalimar heard her phone ring it was Brandon. "How did you get this number?" She wanted to know knowing that he was a psionic she figured that he would contact her mentally not though a cell phone but oh well.

Brandon: I am good with computers how do you guys think I managed to make the message be urgent this morning. And there only be a few messages in the inbox. The rest of the messages were funny although I love that one Brennan sent to Jesse about the eggs.

Shalimar: Okay so what is going on? We need to drop off the car at the train station so you can pick us up there and we can go where we need to go.

Brandon: sure thing I will meet you at the train station in 5 minutes.

They both hung up the phones and drove to the train station.

At the train station Brandon only had to wait a few minutes until Shalimar and Brennan saw him. Brennan got into the front of the car and Shalimar climbed into the back and sat in the middle. "So you guys have someone coming and picking you up by air I take it?"

Shalimar looked at him it was impossible to read his emotions he was too well at hiding them at least form strangers. "Ya we have one of our teammates coming with a plane of sorts. But we need to tell him a location."

Brandon thought for a moment he had not planned on having them take her tonight after this she would need to have time to heal since he was planning on not helping her at all through the torture that was going to be coming her way tonight especially after her mom got a tip from one of the teachers that she had locked someone in a pillar earlier today (someone besides Brennan). "Tell them there is a field beside my house and they can land there, 27 Thornpine Rd, Bonny Valley, ON. That should be good enough there are fields all around and the farmers already have their crops out for the season."

Shalimar put her ring up to her mouth, "Jesse you got that?"

It took someone a few minutes to answer it was Adam. "Shal, Jess has gone to bed for a bit and you guys can wake him when you get home if you need him. Emma is on her way with the helix I'll patch the information in to her."

Brennan looked at Brandon he did not know what he had up his sleeve and really did not want to know. How was he going to make a girl who was completely against coming with them this morning want to come with them tonight, it had been less than 12 hours and even Emma could not even convince someone to change their minds in that short of a time. How could he manage to do that? "So where exactly are we going right now?"

Brandon looked over at him for a second then turned his attention back to the road. "We are heading for her house. A friend of mine told a teacher about a stunt she decided to pull later today when I had a bubble around her and since he did that her mom would have found out about her using her ability at school. Since that happened her mom and her are going to have a "talk" tonight after they eat dinner and I figure we can grab her after that and she will be more than willing to come."

After the "talk" was over Brandon decided to talk to Amber mentally and see if she was okay. '_How was everything this time?'_

'_Well considering I did not have any help it was kind of horrible my back is a horrible bloody mess'_

'_I'm not too sure what to say about that but I'm sure that we can talk about it. Or maybe you want to take mutant x up on their offer to help you?'_

'_I thought they went home I don't think that they will be willing to come back up here especially after what I did to Brennan'_

Brandon looked at Brennan "she actually feels sorry about what she did to you. I have never seen her feel this way since I met her. It has always been they deserve what they got response from her." _'Well since they did not leave maybe you can apologize to them on the way over to my house they are going to take you to safety away from your parents. Does that sound a bit better than staying here now?'_

'_I do have to say that I like that idea, how long is it going to be until you are here? And how in the world am I going to get out of this room?'_

'_we are here right now so just climb out your window I think Brennan will be able to catch you.'_

Brennan looked at him "what do you mean this is the first time you have ever seen her act this way towards someone?"

Brandon looked back at him "exactly what I said she tends to just tell the teacher who is looking for them that she took care of them and they deserve whatever happens to them because they were asking for it, I have never seen her show any kind of mercy for anyone but you for some odd reason you have hit a soft spot on her and that is rare and I mean really rare to hit one of those." Brandon looked towards the window and could see that Amber was beginning to climb out "hey Brennan you think you could catch her when she falls out of there?"

Brennan helped Amber down and all of them climbed into the car and started to drive back to Brandon's house.

* * *

End Chapter...

**A/N: **_hey guys another cliff hanger but hey I really do enjoy using them the next chapter should be up really soon so don't worry. Next chapter going to Brandon's house and Helix..._


	8. Chapter 8

Shalimar just looked at Amber when she got into the car. "You are not going to have a problem flying back with us are you?"

Amber just looked at her it was not like she had never flown anywhere before it was just going to be hard trying to keep herself calm she was going to have to talk to Brandon before they left just to tell him about the trick that he knew about in case she started to get scared. "I should be just fine with the flight to where you guys live, so when am I going to meet this molecular that can do the same think that I can do?"

Brennan looked at Shalimar "Maybe we can get online when we get to Brandon's house and you can see it there, or you can wait and meet him in person in a little while when we get to sanctuary which is where we call home, and where you will call home for the next little while."

When they got to Brandon's house Amber asked Brennan and Shalimar to get out of the car for a few minutes she wanted to say goodbye to Brandon alone. Since it was a nice night the two of them did not mind doing that it gave them a chance to get a vision cloacker to put on the side of her head in order to take away her vision until they got to sanctuary. In the car the tension was rising Amber did not want to say goodbye to her good friend, but he kept assuring her that they would see each other again one day. "If you need any help on the ride home have them contact me the say way they did this morning. That was what you wanted me to say the one thing that will make you feel better about what is going on right now?" Amber nodded, and gave him a hug as she left the car and watched him drive it into the garage and walk over to Brennan.

Brennan looked at her and held up the small half dome thing that he had in his hand. "This is a vision cloacker it makes it so you can't see what is going on. I promise you that I will not let anything happen to you until we get to sanctuary. If you feel something happening you need to let me know okay? We are going to be really high up in the air and really we don't want you falling that far do we?"

Amber looked at him and put a smile on her face she was nervous and the fact that she was not going to be able to see made it even worse but at least Brennan was being honest about it. "You will hold my hand as we walk to the plane thing that you have here? And if something happens to go wrong one of you guys know how you contacted him this morning don't you? He said that he will tell you what to do if something starts to happen but I have to tell you that first."

Brennan looked at her maybe she was starting to take a liking to him which might be a good thing when he remembered who was going to be flying them home that night it should not be that hard. All he would have to do is keep Emma from really talking to her but he did want to find out what would happen between Emma and Amber when the managed to get back to sanctuary and for that he had to talk to Brandon. "Do you trust Shal enough to let her do that? I want to go talk to Brandon for a few seconds. Or if you want you can just stand here and wait and I'll be back in a few minutes."

Amber took a minute to think it over the feral had been nice to her earlier that day and well she did know her better than whoever was on that plane thing waiting to take them back to this place that they called sanctuary. "I can go with Shal, just as long as you promise to sit beside me so that if I need help you are right there."

Brennan nodded to her as he put the vision cloacker on the side of her head. It was risky but he knew it had to be done. He walked over to the door where Brandon was standing and looked him straight in the eye trying to get a straight answer out of him.

Brennan: one last question before we leave.

Brandon: shoot.

Brennan: what will happen if anything when Amber finds out about who is driving the helix?

Brandon: who is driving the helix?

Brennan: Emma, she is a psionic

Brandon: well in that case it is really unclear what could happen but if you need a hand with something or she tells you she is starting to get scared I'd listen and contact me I'll talk you through a few things that we can try to get her calmed down.

Brennan: what is the worst case scenario?

Brandon: she phases and falls out of the helix. But that is really unlikely. She knows it is going to be up in the air and she trusts you. But just in case you can't get a hold of me this is what you can do to get her to calm down completely. Your an electrical elemental right?

Brennan: ya I am why do you ask?

Brandon: well if something starts to happen she might show you the back of her neck if you send a spark of electricity through there she will fall unconscious until someone tries to lift her or she hears a bell don't ask about the bell thing because I don't know the reason behind it.

Brennan: Thanks. I'll give you a call or someone will when we get her to sanctuary and have her sleeping. And I do know about molecular and their sleeping patterns but we have a fix for it at least for a few hours.

Brandon: Brennan, listen for some reason unknown she really does trust you and that is one of the more unusual things with her that I have seen just do yourself a favour and don't betray that thrust that she has placed in you.

Brennan: I will do you my best not to. But I will make sure that Shalimar is onboard with everything as well. And as I said before one of us will call when she is sound asleep back at sanctuary.

Brennan looked at his watch it was going on 2 pm their time and they should be getting home as he walked onto the helix he tapped Amber on the shoulder "I'm back" he looked at Shalimar who was just sitting there not knowing what to do she was worried about Emma and she did not care who knew about this worry it was there full swing she had seen what Amber could do and that was bad.

Emma made the helix take flight as she had always done 2 minutes into the flight Amber looked over to where she had heard Brennan's voice coming from a few minutes prior. Brennan looked back at her although she did not see that happening. She leaned over to him and told him "Brennan, I'm getting scared." Hoping that he would guess that that would in tale her wanting to phase and it happens at odd times and uncontrollably when she got scared.

Brennan looked at Shalimar who was helping fly the helix right now "Amber you are going to have to help me out you. What do you want me to do? I can do what Brandon told me I could and disable your ability to phase until we get to sanctuary? Is that what you want?"

Amber looked in his direction she had to think about it this. It would be fairly safe to do if someone went to move her or if bells rang she would instantly wake up which meant she would be able to walk off of this thing with her own two legs. "Maybe we could talk it might go away so tell me about this friend of yours that can walk through walls like me?"

"his name is Jesse" Shalimar said she thought maybe all of them could tell her about Jess and maybe that would calm her down they only had about another 2 minutes of flight time until they got to sanctuary. She wanted to find out more about Amber "So Amber here is a question for you what do you like to do in your free time, or what classes are you taking in school? I think I saw a Chemistry book in your hand this morning when we were at your school."

"Well Shalimar chem. Is just a blast usually for me it is one thing that I tend to be able to outsmart Brandon in." That caused her to smile and then get sad.

Emma felt the sadness and then looked at her "what's wrong? You got all sad on us all of the sudden?"

Amber looked up "I was just wondering if I would ever see Brandon again. I am just going to miss him that is all. Are we almost there I kind of have to go to the bathroom?"

Brennan looked out the front "we are just coming into land think you can hold it for a few more minutes?"

Amber nodded "if I knew I could not go for an hour I could hold it for that long but I can wait a few minutes. When will I get to meet Jesse?"

Brennan called to Jess on the comlink system 'Jess think you could come and help us' "do you want him to lead you into sanctuary?"

Amber could hear that they were landing "sure that would be awesome but how will I know that it is him?"

Shal looked in her direction "well the one way is he can talk to you and the other is he can mass so you can feel how hard everything or he can phase for you and then you will know it is him."

Amber nodded again as she felt someone touch her on the shoulder, she turned her head to try and see who it was but no luck this vision cloacker was still in full operation. Then Shalimar's voice came out "Jesse, she still can't see so Amber if you stand up Jess can make his hands phase through yours"

Once inside sanctuary Jesse took the vision cloacker off which allowed her to see after a few seconds of blinking her eyes. Amber's eyes were wide open as she explored sanctuary from where she was standing in the middle of everything "Jesse this place is amazing I can't believe this."

Jesse looked at her "well let's get you into the lab so that Adam can have a look at you" Jesse led the way to the lab but once inside Ambers body almost immediately phased out she was unsure of what to do then followed her out of the room "a little too early to be going in there? Maybe you ought to get some sleep"

Amber just looked at him "I can't sleep the last time I tried I phased right through the bed"

Jesse took her into his room "not in this bed I can promise you that you cannot phase though it" with that he took his hand made it into a fist and attempted to phase through the bed when he only got half way through it. "Now do you trust me that you will not end up phasing through?"

* * *

Chapter END

**A/N: he he yet another cliff hanger man do I love them. Hope you are enjoying it this far... R&R Please!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Jesse took her into his room "not in this bed I can promise you that you cannot phase though it" with that he took his hand made it into a fist and attempted to phase through the bed when he only got half way it. "Now do you trust me that you will not end up phasing through?"

"I guess I do. But how can I sleep I did not exactly bring pyjamas with me when I left the house?" Amber looked at him, if there was one thing that she had figured out about Jesse already was that he did not seem to worry about anything that was going on around him.

Jesse looked at her she seemed to be about the same size as Shal but the clothing problem would have to be dealt with a bit later. "Well I'll talk to Shal about getting you some pyjamas for tonight then maybe when you are getting some sleep we can get you some more clothes. Does that sound good?" then he thought about the sleeping powder he had to find something to put it in. I hope this girl likes some kind of juice. "What kind of juice do you enjoy the most?"

"Why do you ask about juice?" she just looked at him she was still a tiny bit unsure about she would rather deal with Brennan at least she knew what to expect. After all she still did not know how much these guys knew about her relationship with her parents. She would have to find out about that later not right now. Jesse right now seemed very insistent on her getting some kind of sleep. "But in any case my favourite kinds are apple or grape but my all time love is apple juice heated up a bit."

Jesse nodded as he went out of the room with a smile on his face, she would open up to them soon it would just take a bit time until she began to trust them. Thinking that trust was really a problem that some people had to deal with when they first got to mutant x both Brennan and Emma had gone through it now she was going through right now. Jesse walked up the kitchen, only to find out that Emma was in there making herself some dinner. "I can't believe that there are some things that happen in life that I am happy I did not have to live through."

Jesse just looked at her. It had only been a few years past when they had rescued her and when that happened she was more scared than Amber was with things so much out there right now he really wanted to know what happened on the ride home. "Why do you say that?" he looked back at her as he grabbed the apple juice out of fridge.

Emma looked at him. "Jesse, she is hiding something, but it something big. Big enough that I think it scared Brennan when she told him that she was scared during the ride home today. Something in the urgency in his voice about us getting home tonight when she told him that. The look he gave me when I wanted to help during the flight and let Shal take over the helix. Jess I don't like people having secrets from me especially ones that can somehow affect the way we all work together. Just do me a favour don't let her trick you into doing anything."

Jess looked back over at her she was really worried about everyone and he did not know but then he remembered the last person that she was unable to read. They turned out to be dangerous and he honestly wanted to have something to say to the next evil person pretending to be in trouble. "Listen Emma, why don't you contact her friend and talk to him he might be able to tell us a few more things about her and maybe help us to find out why she dislikes psionic so much. Meanwhile I'm going to get her to get some sleep."

Emma glared at him. "I have been trying to do that for the past few hours but so far no answer I need to find out why she is so afraid of me Jess. Normally people are afraid of Brennan or Shal but not this girl her worst fear is me. And ya sure it might be possible that people just need to understand what is going on with things but frankly I don't like being the one the new mutant is afraid of."

Jesse just looked back at her then he saw Shalimar at the computer; he realized that she might be better cut out for helping Emma out it had been too long for him since he was the one that the new mutants has feared when they walked in the front doors of sanctuary. He walked over to Shal as she was sitting there attempting to get a hold of Brandon "Listen, Shal two things. One can I borrow some pyjamas for Amber and two Emma is really feeling bummed the entire thing with Amber being afraid of her and I was thinking that maybe you can help her even more than I can. You are more used to stuff like that."

Shal looked at him, and then to the cup that he was holding in his hands, thinking about him when he first walked into sanctuary Adam had given him tiny bits of sleeping powder to help him sleep but when he found out about it he was furious. "Ya give me a minute to get the pyjamas. And I'll go deal with Emma. But on another note do you really think that sleeping powder is the best idea to be giving her? Do you remember when you found out that Adam had given it to you when you got here all those many years ago?" She smiled at him, "just make sure it is all dissolved," she walked into her room and got him a night shirt and pair of sweat pants. "Oh and if you need help with her ask Brennan for it he seems to have a funny way with her. We will meet up and discuss the other problems when you are done dealing with her. But make sure she drinks all of that. By the way how many spoonfuls did you put in that cup?"

Jesse looked at her. "Well I think it might be the only way that she might fall sleep which is something that she needs. And so I really don't care how mad she gets at me for doing this it needs to be done, being a molecular I know that. And it is as well dissolved as it is going to be I can't see anything in there, if you want to you can take a look. I'll make sure she drinks all of it so I'll go get Brennan now as for the answer to your other question 4 full ones."

Shal looked at him as he ran off to Brennan's room, she was not about to yell it down the hall at him. She wanted to get back to the computer or maybe talking to Emma about what happened today and the pole which she herself was not too sure what happened inside that. Yet Emma was taking this really hard. "Emma, you okay?"

Emma looked up at her, "I'm not sure. I mean I want to talk to this guy and frankly I need to talk to him. I need to find out why this girl that I have not even met is terrified of me."

Shal walked over to the computer with Emma coming along behind her, "well let's find out for ourselves what is going on and maybe talk to him online face to face here. Sound good to you?"

Emma nodded as the two of them sat down at the computer and logged online to it.

Brandon: Hey Shal

Shal: hey Brandon, what's going on?

Brandon: Not much how were things on the flight home?

Shal: not the greatest but we did manage to get home okay with no one harmed

Brandon: what happened?

Shal: about two minutes into the flight she told Brennan she was scared

Brandon: but Brennan was able to handle it I take it? Or at least I hope he was able to handle it.

Shalimar: ya, he was able to handle it but I was hoping you might be able to give me and Emma some information on a few things.

Brandon: Sure thing just give me a second to get settled I have an idea this might be a bit of a long conversation. Just do me one favour don't ask about her fears until all four are there, I only want to have to explain that once it makes me sick to think of it any more times than that.

Shalimar: What can you tell us about her, when we got her here we took her to the lab hoping to get her checked out and well she kind of phased through the floor.

Brandon: well I wish I could explain that for you but I can't, although it is not the oddest thing that has happened to her since she got her mutation. Although you have to understand that if she did not know what was going to happen, phasing would be the instinct that would come out, think about your own pasts you two I'm sure there were a few moments in time when it was just your instincts that came out.

Emma: Well you might be right about that for Shal, but I hid from mine when they first appeared, so I can't relate to that at all. I mean it would take me a long time to understand what was going on and my abilities were not like instincts when I first got them.

Brandon: well as surprising as this might seem she actually fears her mutation too. But that fear is kind of brought on unnaturally. But other than that how are things going right now have you managed to get her to sleep yet?

Shalimar: not too sure, Jesse and Brennan are taking care of that, Jesse had sleeping powder in a glass that he was going to give to her some really strong stuff that no one could be able to resist the effects of, so she should be asleep very soon.

-Meanwhile-

Jesse walked into Brennan's room to find him trying to relax by doing push ups. "Hey Bren, listen you think you can help me with Amber?"

Brennan just looked at him, he did not like that idea of helping when it came from Jesse while he was holding a glass of what looked to be apple juice but he knew better than to think it was just that. It was probably laced with something other than apple juice and he would want to know before he made Amber drink it. "What's in the glass besides what it looks to be? And what kind of help do you need?"

Jesse looked at him thinking there was two ways to handle the first question one he could openly tell him what was in the glass or two he could use that to their advantage that he just did not know what was in the glass in the first place. "I think that it might be the best thing if you stay with the idea that it is just apple juice, therefore if she gets mad at someone it will just be me. As for what I need your help with is convincing Amber that this s just apple just ad getting her to try and get some sleep."

Brennan just looked at Jesse who was sitting on the bed right now; I wonder what Amber is up to right now. "Jess, one question? How am I supposed to convince Amber to drink that when I am not convinced that it is just what it appears to be? You know I am not that good of a liar anymore. What did you put in that although I can guess it is probably something to the effect of the triple strength sleeping powder that was in the kitchen?" He took a seat beside Jesse on the bed, "look you can't hide that stuff forever she is going to find out and be mad at us both but who cares it will not be the first time we have had a new rescue mutant be mad at us."

Jesse looked at him he was right about the sleeping powder but he wanted to keep him innocent of it and try to make sure that he did not know about what was going on during the entire time. By the way he was talking it sounded like he had found the sleeping powder and knew what it was for but had just decided to not say anything to Amber which made him happy. "Okay well convincing you is harder than it is going to be convincing her that it is just juice. She probably will not suspect a thing. And I know the way molecular are I know about their sleeping habits or the lack of sleep that they manage to get so please give me a hand and get her to drink this. And then we need to go talk to Shalimar and Emma they were trying to get a hold of Brandon about the way she reacted to the flight back and a few other things. So please just give me a hand getting her to drink all of this and getting her into the pyjamas that I got from Shal okay?"

AN: Okay another cliff hanger sorry it took me so long to get this one up here. It is just that I have been doing finals and such so I did not have time to get it loaded. Anywho hope you enjoy it. Hopefully I get the next chapter up soon. R&R


	10. Chapter 10

Brennan and Jesse walked into her room after knocking at the door, Amber was just standing at the bookshelf looking at all the books on it really quietly. Jesse just stood there for a minute just looking at her, her hair was in a really messed up ponytail like Shal's usually is when she is done having a work out. But this was different he could sense something in her some kind of connection that she had between Brennan and Brandon something that had formed earlier that day. As if she felt the same way about both of them. All the trust in the world is what they had with her. Jesse knocked on the door again a bit harder this time, in hopes of getting her attention. She turned around and looked at them with a book in her hands, "Sorry, when I get into a book I tend to really get into it, and shut out the rest of the world. Have you been waiting long?"

Jesse looked at her and smiled. "No, not really but I brought you some PJs for tonight and I brought you some apple juice for you to have before you get some sleep." He looked at Brennan.

She quietly took the cup from Jesse's hands and looked at Brennan, she did trust him but she still did not trust Jesse, she knew that there was things out there that could make her fall asleep she just did not want to have to deal with what they would do to her body she had not slept for so long. "Brennan is it just apple juice? Or is there something else in it, something that would make me fall asleep in the next few hours?"

Brennan just looked at her and remembered what Brandon had told him about her trust and the fact that she just does not give it out anyone. Then he thought about the fact that he had seen molecular go crazy because of the lack of sleep that they tend to get because of the fears that they have. As Jesse had told the sleeping powder was a needed thing for her right now, and it was for her own good. "Amber it is just apple juice in that cup to my knowledge, if you want I can zap it and usually if there is anything in it they will come visible?"

She looked at Jesse who was just standing there holding the PJs that he had brought for her to wear that night to bed, as if she was actually going to sleep. She looked back at Brennan she did trust him and she knew what Brandon had told him about her trust he tells that to everyone that she trusts but sooner or later that trust is lost because they make a mistake and lie to her. But there was something different about Brennan she really did think that he was being completely honest with her, he could make sure that there was nothing in the juice. "Yes can you do that Brennan? Meanwhile I'll just go behind this curtain thing and get into the PJs that Jesse brought for me." She walked behind the curtains to get changed.

Brennan looked at Jesse he really did hope that the zapping did not make the sleeping powder visible although when he thought about it, the fact that there was sleeping powder in there was only hearsay, which justified it a bit. "Amber do you want me to zap this when you get back out here or can I do it right now?"

From behind the curtain she could hear the hesitation in his voice not really knowing what she was going to say then she felt Brandon enter her thoughts:

'_Is everything going well down there?'_

Focusing her thoughts was a lot easier right now, _'yes Brandon I'm just getting into some pyjamas then maybe going to try and get some sleep. Although I think me sleeping is going to be a useless idea it will never happen.'_

'_Well what does the other molecular say about his sleeping habits and how he sleeps?' _he looked at his computer

Brandon: hey Shal you still there?

Shal: Ya Brandon what is up?

Brandon: truthfully did the molecular put something in the juice that he gave her?

Shal: yes Jesse did put some sleeping powder in the juice that he gave to her.

Brandon: how much did he put it, meaning how long will she be out if she drinks it all?

Shal: Sometime tomorrow afternoon. Then we will hopefully get to check her out in the lab.

Brandon: does Brennan know about the sleeping powder?

Shal: I am not sure, I think he might be able to guess because of the look that Jesse had on his face when he was holding the cup and walking into Brennan's room but whether Jesse told him or not; I am not so sure about that.

Amber finally managed to focus her thoughts enough to tell him that: _'he has not mentioned whether he manages to sleep all the way through the night or not but the bed is made so that no one can phase through it.'_ She remembered the juice maybe Brandon can take a look in Jesse's head and see if he put anything into it on her. _'Can you see if the molecular put anything in the apple juice?'_

Brandon sat on the bed for a few seconds before he really figured out what to do

Brandon: Shal is there any way I can talk to Brennan right now before he does something crazy?

Shal: what do you mean does something crazy?

Brandon: decides to lie to Amber she just asked me about the juice I have a trick I can do but I need to talk to him first before I do it.

Shal: Okay give me a sec to try and get him.

Shal looked at her ring and said "Brennan I need you to come here right now. Something has happened and Jesse you coming is probably a good idea too."

Brennan looked at Jesse "Shal, what is going on? Can this wait a few minutes?"

Shal looked at the computer screen in front of her and Emma with the messages from Brandon on it. She was worried about this girl just the same but in her own way and the constant waiting to find out about her fears where making her mad and worried about everything. "Actually Brennan we need you two up here right now, I'll explain what it is for in a few seconds and bring the cup with you."

Jesse looked at Brennan then to the curtain, "Amber we will be back in a few minutes we just need to go talk to Shal for a few seconds, if you want get back into that book and we will be back in a few minutes."

Amber peaked out of the curtain she had listened to the conversation between them and the girls. "Okay," she came out from behind the curtain and settled on the bed. "Are you going to leave the juice here or are you going to take it with you?"

Jesse looked at the cup in his hand it was cold by now and so he was going to heat it up a bit and hopefully he she believed that. "Although Shal did tell me to bring it with me I think it needs to be heated up again it has gotten cold since I heated it up last time. So just settle yourself on the bed and read for a few minutes and we will be back and I'll make just hot again."

With that the two of them rushed off to computer area not waiting for Amber to respond to the thing that they did.

A/N: Hey all. Sorry it took me so long to put this one up. Hopefully I have the next chapter up sooner. R&R


	11. Chapter 11

With that the two of them rushed off to computer area not waiting for Amber to respond to the thing that they did.

Up in the computer area Jesse looked at the computer screen, "So I see you got a hold of Brandon, now what is so wrong that you could not wait a few minutes to tell us?" then he saw the last message Brandon had sent.

Shal looked at him, "see what is going on now Jesse?" then turned to the computer herself and wrote to Brandon

Shal: Okay we are all here

Brandon: Brennan look I know that you don't know anything for certain but I can make it so you don't even suspect a thing

Brennan: Suspect anything about what the juice?

Brandon: ya, the juice. Jesse go make another one different kind, I know what you told her but she likes grape more than apple anyway

Jesse: do you want me to heat it up?

Brandon: no just leave it; I'll make sure that she does not know the difference of what is going on. I can get away with that but I know that you guys will not be able to.

Jesse: okay I'll go make another one. But what are you going to do the Brennan so that he does not know what is going on.

Brandon: okay Brennan I need your permission to go into you head and make you completely oblivious to everything going on around you for the next twenty minutes.

Brennan: okay go for it. This is not going to hurt is it?

Brandon: no it does not, apparently it just tickles.

Brandon went quiet for a few minutes just sitting on his bed not really doing anything.

Jesse: okay this end is good; you get done what you needed to Brandon?

Brandon: ya everything is good but remember you only have 20 minutes to do it before Brennan starts to remember what is going on.

Jesse: okay then I better not waste any time. Amber is not going to suspect a thing either I hope?

Brandon: well she is really mellow right now so I doubt it, she should be out of the scape that I put her into now.

Jesse and Brennan ran off to the room where she was sitting on the bed reading the book that she had had in her hands the last time that they had walked into the room. Her hair was still in a messed up pony tail and she was completely unaware of their presence. Jesse knocked on the door, "you still with us?"

Amber looked up from the book that she had in her hands. "Ya, I am. I see you brought the juice back."

Jesse looked at the cup in his hand; she did not notice that it was now grape juice instead of apple which might be a good thing. "I re-heated it up for you too." He handed her the cup, "you might want to crawl into bed before you drink that. Then maybe you will be able to get a tiny bit of a sleep."

She looked at him and Brennan trying to figure out what was going on with everything that was here. She still did trust Brennan and the fact is that she could not see any particles in this stuff so it did appear to be safe for her to drink. She took the cup from Jesse and set it on the table beside the bed, then crawled under the sheets and covers settling herself as she took the mug and began to drink from it. "Do you want me to drink this all right now?"

Brennan looked at her, "well that will save you from having to bring it to the kitchen later if you drink it all right now."

She shrugged her shoulders as she finished the cup off and yawned, "Did you guys put something in this on me?"

Jesse looked at her, "No, maybe your body finally knows that it can sleep, you have a good night and don't rush to get up remember you can't phase through that bed all the way and even if you do phase through it half way I should be able to help you get out of the problem no matter how big it is."

They shut the door as they walked out of the room. They would turn on the camera in that room to keep an eye on her so that she did not manage to hurt herself while she was under the spell of the sleeping powder. They ran back up the computer area as Brennan looked at Jesse curiously, "So what was in that?"

Jesse looked at the computer screen and then at Shal.

Jesse: How much time do we have to put up with mister I don't know anything for?

Brandon: it should be wearing off right now.

Brennan: That was strange; it was funny though it felt like I did not care about a thing.

Brandon: So you guys want to know some more about Amber?

Shal: Ya, actually that is why we contacted you in the first place you see. You see the psionic on the team wants to know something.

Brandon: Okay let's hear the question.

Emma sat down at the computer and looked at the screen, then looked at Jesse, "How do I ask this guys?"

Brennan just looked at her he had never known Emma to be scared of asking a question but it seems that there is a first time for everything and this seemed to be happening with this girl. "Do you want me to ask it for you Emma?"

She nodded and let Brennan sit down at the computer.

Brennan: Okay the first thing is this might be a long one but the entire team wants to know why she is afraid of psionics. You had said earlier today that all of her fears are brought on unnaturally and so that this should be a funny one to find out why anyone would want a young girl to fear psionics.

Brandon: Okay this is going to be a hard one to answer partially because she kind of wants everything to be kept quiet concerning this, but here goes nothing. Remember earlier today when I told you guys that I would be able to convince Amber to go with you guys, just that she might be in some pain at the end of it.

Brennan looked at Shalimar: Yes we remember

Brandon: Well it has something to do with that. Yes I know I am a psionic and she trusts me but it is more than just that. It has to do with her mother and psionics, maybe when she wakes up one of you can talk to her about it. I am almost thinking that Shalimar might be best at doing that, partially because of some of the things that have happened in your past.

Shalimar: Okay I will. But on a different note what kind of food does she like?

Brandon: I have seen her eat and enjoy quite a bit of stuff. She does like to try new stuff she also likes to be in the kitchen helping. But I would do yourselves a favour and move that white powder from in there she will be able to find it in the kitchen. I have a question for you guys, do you really think that you will be able to make her be able to control her abilities?

Jesse looked at Brennan he was still unsure about how stable she was because they had not gotten her into the lab. And so they would not be able to answer that question.

Brandon: does this silence mean something...

Brennan: Well we are still unsure about that you see we tried to get her into the lab but something happened that she just phased through the wall on us. So until we get her checked out we are not too sure but I think I speak for everyone when I say that we are always up for a challenge.

Brandon: Well that might be a good thing because you really do have one ahead of you. Amber does not like psionics being close to her and you have one on your team. But it should be interesting to see. Is there anything else you wanted to ask me about? I have class in the morning so I was hoping to get some shut eye before that. But if you need my help all you have to do is let me know or give me a call. I have forwarded my cell number to your inbox.

Jesse: No that is all we are going to build her a bed to sleep in and the girls are going to go out and do some shopping for some clothes for her to wear but other than that it should be good. We will talk to you later and we hope that everything goes well at school in the morning.

Brandon: okay thanks. And good luck, tell her I say hi.

They disconnect the signal and Shalimar goes with Emma to get ready to go to the mall and do some clothes shopping which is one of their favourite pass times they both enjoy it and doing it without the boys is fun. So when they leave Brennan goes and grabs the baby monitor from his bedroom. Places the monitor in Ambers so that they can work a little ways away and not have to keep checking on the camera to make sure that she was still doing okay.

Jesse goes out into the garage to grab the things that they are going to need to make the bed for her room while Brennan cleans up the spare room that is next to Jesse's room. It has been used as a storage room in the past little while but right now they needed it as her room. The two of them begin working on their projects trying to get it done quickly. Jesse walks up to the door of the room while Brennan was working.

"Listen, I was thinking she is probably going to be out of it for at least tonight so maybe we can move her into her new room, later today or something. But I think we need to get a hold of Shal and see if she can pick up a few books she seems to like to read them."

Brennan looked at him. "Ya, I see your point we should get some books for her. But maybe we should let her go out with Shal and you later in a few weeks when we get her mutation under control a bit more. Or at least leave it as a reward for when she starts going to school."

Jesse glares at him. He had not thought about Amber attending school at all, and he really did not want to deal with it now she was far too fragile in his eyes for her to be able to handle it. "Brennan, I don't think that school is going to be happening for a few weeks. I mean whenever she gets scared she phase through things. She needs to get some control of her phasing and we have to get her into the lab in order to see how bad her ability is."

Brennan glares back at Jesse. "You need to understand if we just give her everything that she wants she is going to become a softy she trusts me so I think that you should call your buddy Greg and talk to him about her going to that private school of yours. You and Shal can be her parents and then I can be the nice uncle that can take her out when she has been good and done all of her homework. You need to understand that she wants help but if she does not trust more than just me we are not going to get anywhere. I was thinking of asking Shal to run through some control exercises with her when she wakes up that way it might help. If she can focus she should be able to conquer anything I think."

Jesse smiled he really could not argue with that. "I guess I see your point about school. So when I am done the bed I will call Greg and talk to him about the possibility of Amber going to school there. I am sure he will understand when I tell him what is going on. I am even more certain that he will allow me to register her right now and on her first day him meet Shal at that point. But I still don't see her being read for at least a week or two. I mean she has to entire world to deal with. And we need to find out what has gone on in her past to make her fear psionics." He left the room and went back into the hallway to work on the bed that he was making for her while Brennan continued to clean up the room.

A few hours went by and the bed was done as well as the room being clean. And Brennan went into Jesse's room to pick her up and move her onto her own bed in her room and the baby monitor into the same room at that time.

* * *

A/N: Okay guys sorry it has taken me this long to update this story, But here is chapter 11. Hope you enjoy the next one should be up soon. I hope.


	12. Chapter 12

A few hours went by and the bed was done as well as the room being clean. And Brennan went into Jesse's room to pick her up and move her onto her own bed in her room and the baby monitor into the same room at that time.

Then the two boys decided to play a bit of basketball while they waited for the girls to get back from shopping. Jesse had forgotten to call Shal about the books and was hoping to get a hold of Greg at one point during the next week. Maybe even go down and see him in the morning in his office at the school. When the girls returned from shopping they put the clothes very quietly into Amber's new room. It took a little bit of time for them to do that. When they were finished they all made dinner and sat down to eat together.

Jesse looked at his watch. "Well Adam said he was going to be gone for another 2 weeks. He is visiting with a friend of his and does not want to leave just yet. So we have to figure out what to do with Amber until then."

Brennan looked around the room. "Well she is sleeping right now and probably will be until the morning at least. So we might just be able to leave her to sleep and then when she wakes up see about the idea for her knowing some focusing exercises with Shal as we had planned in the first place."

Emma looked at Brennan, "I don't know if I like that idea right now I mean I want to know this girl before we let her have a full shot at Shal without any of us around to give her any help that she might need if something goes wrong."

Shal hugged her. "Emma you are playing the 'what if' game. She is not going to do anything. It might make her more stressed having you around. So I say I'll do it alone on the dojo and if I need help I'll make sure that Jesse or Brennan are around to help."

Brennan smiled "well now that we have that settled. Shal we were talking before you girls returned and we think that she should still be going to school. We have not talked to Brandon about this yet but Jesse was going to contact Greg and see about her attending the prep school in the area." He looked at Emma. "And we were hoping that Shal and Jesse could be her parents. We know that he will not say anything about that we just don't know what he will do about anything else going on."

Emma started pouting "Why can't I just make her feel calm around me like play with those feelings for the time being so that she can feel as safe with me as she does with any of you?"

Jesse looked at her. "Well Emma that would be wrong to do to anyone around." He turned to Shalimar "Maybe during the focus exercises you can talk to her about her fears when it comes to a psionic."

Shalimar nodded to everyone. It was an early night for them for the most part.

Emma stayed in her room to read and do some meditation before getting some sleep. She was still upset at Jesse for refusing to let her use her mutation on Amber to make her not be as afraid of her right now to make Amber trust her.

Shalimar went and had a hot bath before reading a magazine then checking on Amber before going to bed herself.

Brennan contemplated going sleep in Amber's room so he would be there when she woke up. But after a short discussion with Shalimar he decided against the idea. He went to do his push-ups as usual on the floor in his room and took the monitor in there with him setting it on his bed side table he went to sleep thinking about a painting he would work on in the morning with her if she wanted to help him. He was rarely the one they trusted so he did not want to let this one go too far on him.

Jesse walked into his room leaving the door open as usual he went behind the cover and changed into a pair of pyjama pants and a t-shirt for bed and then returned to working on the computer on his desk. A little bit later he picked up a book and lay on his bed to read before he fell asleep himself.

Morning came early for the four of them. Brennan got up and went to check on Amber before doing anything else. He saw that she was still sleeping in the bed and still very peaceful. Only to have Jesse come up from behind him, "Is she still sleeping, Brennan?"

Brennan nodded at Jesse. "She slept soundly all night. I kept an ear to this thing." He held up the baby monitor in his hand. "But nothing all night. Where are you off to this morning?" He noticed Jesse was dressed in a dress shirt and dress pants.

He shrugged. "I am going to call Greg after I get some breakfast and then hopefully go over and see him about Amber attending the school so if we can get her able in the next few weeks it should be good."

The two boys went into the kitchen as the girls got up out of bed as well. Jesse got on the phone after grabbing and eating a cookie that he would get something else he just wanted to catch Greg really early in the morning. He looked at Shalimar. "You are okay to come and meet him with me later if we need to?"

Shalimar nodded as she made herself some toast with peanut butter on it. Emma and Brennan both got themselves some cereal from the cupboard for breakfast. Jesse left the kitchen area to make the phone in private.

A secretary picked up the phone when he called. "Hello, this is Miss Jordan at Yellow Vision High. How can I help you?"

Jesse sighed. "I am looking for Greg Thompson, is he around?"

"He is in his office give me a second and I will transfer you, may I ask who is calling?"

"Jesse Kilmartin, I am an old friend of his from high school."

"Okay give me a second." The line goes dead and she says to the president of the school when he picks up the phone. "There is a Jesse Kilmartin on the phone wanting to speak to you, can I patch him through?"

"Certainly Jenna." He put the phone down and when it rang he picked it up again. "Jess it has been too long."

"It certainly has Greg. I was wondering if you are not too busy today I have a favour to ask, but I should come down and see you to ask it in person."

"By all means, I'll tell the secretary to be expecting you. Are you bringing anyone along with you?"

"Ya a friend of mine Shalimar but she is not the reason we are going to be meeting up. I'll explain everything when I see you. Give me 15 minutes and I'll be there." With that he hung up the phone and headed to the kitchen where Shal was eating. "You ready to go?"

She nodded at him as the two of them left.

When they got to the school Shalimar looked at the size of it. "You used to go to school here?"

"Yep." He sighed and headed for the front door. "6 whole years, now a friend of mine is president of the school. He knows about all of this that is why Brennan and I thought it might be easier for her to go here. Greg is a psionic himself; it makes his job much easier to catch those who are telling lies about class and stuff."

"Do you think that is a good idea?" Shalimar asked as she walked in the front door. "I mean with her fear of them."

Jesse led her into the front office. "That is why I don't plan on telling her until she has been here for a while unless she gets into trouble." He looks at the secretary, "We are here to see President Thompson, he should be expecting us."

The secretary got up, "Follow me" and led them into an office with chairs and a desk. "He has just gone to the washroom, and should be back in a second."

Jesse and Shalimar have a seat as they wait for him to arrive back into his office. When he does he says, "Jesse Kilmartin, it has been way too long since your last visit to this office." He shuts the door while he is talking. "I know why you have come but I want to talk to you still."

Shal looked at Jesse, "how does he do that?"

Jesse turned to look at her. "I told you he is a psionic, he can hear our thoughts we have had going back until the last time we slept so he can basically only hear the ones from this morning." he hugged his old friend. "I do agree Greg it has been too long, what was it grade 12 when we last found ourselves in here together."

"It was, it was. We had managed to put pudding in all the girls' bathrooms. We were trouble makers together. What brings you here today, you should have come last night?" He settles himself into his chair behind the desk.

"She was restless all night; you know how it is when you first are getting a handle on your gifts. She has been taught to fear them when she uses them. Would not sleep, or even shut her eyes without help from the outside world if you know what I mean."

"Yep I know what that is like. So tell me about her?"

"She is about 16 we figure. Somehow bribed her way to get her license early, she is a molecular like myself at least. We think there might be something more than that. But we have not had a chance to take a look. Other than that we know very little about her. I understand for purposes you need two names on the forms that is why I brought Shalimar with me."

He turned to Shalimar. "My apologies I have not intended on leaving you out of the conversation. That was rude of me." He stood up and went to the door. "I will go get the paper work so we can fill it out right now then we can continue talking."

Shalimar got up and started pacing for a few seconds until he returned to the office. When he did she returned to her seat. "If I make you nervous please feel free to stand up." He smiled at her. "I am sure that Jess has not said much about me. I understand when people fear having all their thoughts out on the table for me to see. I do turn it off but it takes a little time and he is used to me doing it to him anyway." He placed the papers on the desk and handed Jesse a pen to fill in the information.

Jesse looked at the forms and began filling them out. "Is it okay if I put down my last name for hers? We don't want her mother finding her down here."

Greg looked at him. "Is situation that bad at home?"

Jesse nodded, "From what we can tell and what we know about her home life. She has not said much to us about that. We should probably get a schedule put together for her while we are here."

Greg nodded as he pulled out a binder. "All the classes are in there do you guys know what she likes. We still have the mentor program here so if we can put her in a class with a mentor it would be nice. I still hand pick them every year."

Shalimar was looking, "Well I would say Chemistry, she had a book for that when we found her, and she said that she enjoyed that class. She should have English for the reading. Are there any she has to take?"

He thought for a second and looked at a sheet on his desk. "She is a grade ten?" Jesse nodded to him. "English, math, a science, another language class, gym is probably a good idea, history, human studies, and then one choice one."

Jesse looked at the book, "Okay so we go English, math, chemistry, history, psychology would be the human studies, gym as you suggested helps with the whole mutation thing, for her choice we can go with sports I am sure she will want to stay active, and as for the other language lets go with Spanish." He smiled. "If she wants to change any before she starts we will be able to right?"

"For an old friend like you, she gets a week into the class and hates it for a logical reason and I will change it for her." He smiled at Jesse. "Remember I know what it is like being alone. We both do after a while."

"Thanks Greg, I'll bring her by in a few days for you to meet. But I will tell you this, she for some reason that we don't know yet has an intense fear of psionics, so if you could keep that quiet around her, we don't need her running away before we even get her settled in. If you know what I mean?" He smiled as he shook hands with Greg.

"Sure we can do that. I will be expecting to see you by the end of the week if possible. We just started a new semester. I will notify the teachers that they are getting a new student and I am taking a special interest in this one." He opened the door for Jesse and Shalimar as the two of them left the school together.

Then they returned how Brennan was standing in the door way of her room. "She has been stirring for the past ten minutes. I think she is waking up from her sleep. How did it go at the school?"

Jesse looked at him. "Very well, Greg said to bring her down when I get a chance so he can meet her. He is going to set her up with a mentor so she does not have to navigate the school on her own."

Brennan nodded as Amber slowly started to rub her eyes and look around at the room she was currently in. "Where am I?" she looked at Brennan and smiled at him. "Did you move me in here while I was asleep? How long was I asleep for anyway?" and with that she phased through the bed half way. "Oh great, not again."

Jesse walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "This is going to feel funny but I am going to help you get out of the mess you just got yourself into." He phased her body and lifted her off the bed. "Better?"

She nodded. "Much but you did not answer my questions."

Brennan walked over to her. "You have to be hungry why don't we get you some breakfast then we can talk while you eat. Does that sound good, and I promise to answer any questions you have okay?"

She nodded and followed him to the kitchen area. "What would you like to eat, we have bread, cereal, and eggs."

"Toast is fine for this morning. I don't think I have ever slept that long in the past 2 years. It was wonderful." She smiled as she hunted around for the knife and butter for her toast as it came up out of the toaster. "I am not really a morning person, so while I make this why don't you tell me how long was I asleep for?"

When she was settled at the table with her food he sat down across from her. "Well you fell asleep at 3 yesterday afternoon and it is 10 in the morning. So I would say you were asleep for 19 hours." He smiled at her.

"Well that is just lovely. What is the plan for today?" she smiled back at him as she took a bite of the toast she had made for herself to have.

"Well first of all you are going to finish eating. Then if you are willing to trust Shalimar enough I was hoping she could show you some focusing exercises to help you out. Then if you are ready I would say maybe get you into the lab with just me and Jesse and Shal in there to see if we can tell what is your mutation exactly." He smiled as he looked up at her.

Amber put her head down in defeat. "I guess. But can we do that lab thing first, I think if there is no one else around it might be easier for me to resist doing that." She shut her eyes and thought for a second. "Can I ask you to do something for me?"

Brennan looked at her, "What is it, Amber?"

She smiled, "If I can't see what is going on it might be easier to do this." She was hoping that he would see where she was going with this idea that she had.

He nodded, "you mean the vision cloacker." He put his hand on hers that was on the table. "If I agree to this do you think that you could trust me enough so that Emma, who is a psionic, could be there in the room with us?"


	13. Chapter 13

"If I agree to this do you think that you could trust me enough so that Emma, who is a psionic, could be there in the room with us?" He smiled and removed his hand.

Amber took in a deep breath, "I guess that would be okay, but I think I should get out of these pyjamas so that we can do this."

Brennan looked at her. "Actually there is something special you have to put on. I'll see if you can borrow Shalimar's for the time being until the next time you need to get one of these things done." He smiled again at her. "Why don't you go find the dishwasher and then head to your room? I will have her meet you in there. When you are ready I'll come by with the cloacker and lead you to the lab does that sound like a plan?"

She nodded and went into the kitchen and found the soap in the cupboard under the sink. After washing and drying her plate and cup she put them away where she had found them. She then headed for her bedroom to wait for Shalimar to get there with the outfit.

When she walked in she was holding a spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of tight pants. When Amber remembered her back she did not know what to do about this. "Here you go Amber," she tossed the outfit on the bed for her. Shalimar saw that she looked worried. "Is everything okay for you right now?"

Amber slowly shook her head as she began to cry. "I can't do this, I really can't." She took a seat on the bed. "Can you shut the door, I will show you what I mean."

Shalimar got up off the bed and shut the door, "Okay what is it Amber, did you want me to get Brennan in here?"

Amber shook her head again. "I have no idea what he will say about this." She slowly pulled her shirt up at the back revealing her blood stained back. Causing Shalimar to gasp in horror at what she saw.

"Amber what did they do to you?" she looked at the clock, this was going to be a long conversation to say the least. "I think I need to go get Brennan, he can make the blood go away, and then we can let Jess take a look at it." She put her hand on her shoulder than hurried out of the room.

She caught up with Jesse and Brennan in the lab talking about different things. "You two need to come into Amber's room now, you have to see what her parents did to her." They both followed her back to Amber's room.

Amber was sitting on her bed. Jesse hurried to her side. "Amber, what happened to you? Can you show me?"

Amber lay down on the bed on her stomach, "I assume you both want to see what she did to me." she pulled up her shirt to reveal her entire back a bloody mess. "This is what happens when she finds out that I was using my ability at school, she is a psionic of sorts. That is why I am afraid of them."

Brennan walked over putting his hand on her back. "I can make the blood go away, after that Jess can look at that. We can have it healed fairly quickly. I am just going to ask you to not freak out for me for a few seconds."

Amber turned her head to look at him. "What are you going to do to me back there? Nothing that happens back there hurts anymore. I have gotten used to it. My mother has been doing it for the past 3 years to me. I stopped caring about it after the first 6 months." She sighed and then allowed him to go ahead.

Jesse went up to her head and sat next to her. "He is going to send shockwaves through your body. Almost like little tiny sparks on your back. They should burn the blood and make it easier for me to treat when we get back to the lab."

Shalimar was standing there glaring at her back. As she started to sway back and forth Amber noticed her standing there. "Shal it is okay you can come closer to me. I don't mind now that you guys know what has happened it might make it easier for you to deal with everything right?"

Jesse nodded to her. "Shalimar's past is similar to yours, but different. Her parents had someone else beat her. It was a very unpleasant beginning for her until she found Adam."

She looked at Jesse. "Is that when you met her? Were you already living here when she came?"

Shalimar came over and shook her head. "Nope, Adam found me first then we found Jesse. Then a few years later we found Emma and Brennan. Well actually we rescued them from someone trying to use them for evil things in the world." She smiled at Amber. "How is it feeling?"

Amber smiled. "Fine, I guess. Like I said I really have no feeling back there anymore. That is why Brandon thinks it is hard for me to control when I walk through things." She sighed and got sad. "Speaking of Brandon is there any chance I could go to school down here. I mean it was the one fun thing in my life."

Brennan looked at her. "All done" he held up the vision cloacker for her to see. "We will get you into the lab and then we can discuss that idea okay. Jess and Shal have already looked into it. But you have to do a few things before we can let you go to school on us."

She smiled as she sat up and got changed behind the curtain in her room. "Sounds good." When she stepped out from behind the curtain she walked over to Brennan.

Brennan placed the vision cloacker on the side of her face and then took her hand and led her into the lab. "Okay, I am going to lift you up onto the chair." He lifted her with ease and placed her on the chair as he moved her hair out of the way for Jesse to put the scanners on her body.

Emma walked into the room very slowly and over to where she was sitting. "Amber, I am going to try and send some good emotions your way right now. Don't freak out please." She shut her eyes and sent a cyber feeling blast at her.

Amber's body suddenly relaxed. "Wow that feels nice. Thanks."

Jesse placed the scanners on her and made his way over to the computer screen. "Amber you need to stay very still right now, no moving alright?"

"Can do, Jesse." She smiled as she imagined herself as a wooden board to make herself stay still.

"All done" Brennan told her as he lifted her off the chair and removed the vision cloacker. It took a few minutes for her eyes to readjust to the light for her to be able to see what was going on around her.

"Okay, okay." She whined as she left the lab. "I want to hear about this school. I want to go look at it. Can I please go see it, Brennan, please." She begged as they made their way to the living room where they were going to sit and talk about her future.

Brennan looked at Jesse and he took over the conversation. Brennan had discussed with Jess that Jess and Shalimar were the only ones that were going to be handing out punishment to her so that she would not get confused. It was also easier because the two of them had an idea as to what behaviour would cause what punishment to happen. And during their drive to the school they had discussed it. They had planned to write them out for her to look at and know but had not had a chance to do that yet. "Amber" Shalimar started, "you continue that whining about stuff and you will have to stand in the corner of this living room. We are not going to take this." They all took a seat on the couches in the living room. "Jesse and I will go over the rules with you later after we write them out for you to see."

"But I want to hear about it. It is hard to wait when you know there is something good coming. Please I have to know more. At least tell me what I have to do to get there." She bounced up and down on the couch while she sat beside Shalimar.

"Amber" Shalimar glared at her as her eyes turned a funny shade of yellow. "you want to continue this conversation later?"

Amber sat still for a few seconds and then got up to sit over beside Brennan. As she shook her head she hid behind him. "Nope, I want to have it right now."

Jesse looked at her. "Okay then stop hiding." He was calm when he spoke to her. "First you have to get a bit more control of your gift that you have. It is going to take some time but the more you work at it with the four of us the easier it will get. I say that it may take you as long as a week. But maybe as short as 2 days to get control of it when you get a chance to try and work with it." He smiled at her and continued speaking. "As you just saw Shal and I will be punishing you for some of the behaviours. And the president of this school that you are going to is an old friend of mine. So trust me he will not hesitate to call me if you start to get into mischief on him. But I would not attempt to pull anything on him. Take it from me, he and I have done it all." He got up to grab himself a cup of coffee and returned with one for everyone else but some juice for Amber to have.

"Why do I get juice and everyone else is getting coffee, this is not fair I should get coffee too. It helps me concentrate on what I have to walk through things." Amber pouted for a few seconds before she saw Jesse's and Shalimar's faces.

Jesse looked at her. "You can't rely on coffee to be able to control your gift that you have. So from now on until you can handle your ability you are not having any more coffee. And I am going to be the judge of whether you can control it or not. Now you want to hear about this school. It is called Yellow Vision High. It is a prep school about 15 minute drive away. One of us is going to drive and pick you up each day. It is a very high class school and most of the people know their way around everything." He looked around at everyone who was sitting there. Amber was still nestled right next to Brennan as she was still hiding from both him and Shal.

"When you get there on the first day I will take you to go meet the president of the school. There will be a mentor there to show you around the school as for you not getting lost or teased or anything like that. If you have any questions he will be the one you will ask them to. Shal and I have already picked the classes for you to take during the day. It is 8 periods each day. I am not too sure how long the classes are but we can find that out on the first day you are there. The classes you have are: English, math, Spanish, chemistry, psychology, gym, sports, and history. Do those sound good?"

"They sound perfect."

Before Amber could ask another question Shalimar went over to Emma and whispered something in her ear. Emma stood up and walked over to where Amber was sitting. "Shal and Jess need some time to write down the rules for you to follow while you are here for the next little while with us. So I am going to take you and try to show you how to relax on your own without any help." Amber followed Emma to her room where Emma pulled out a mat from under her bed. "Shal and I put this under there while you were sleeping. We also went and did some clothes shopping for you as well. So if you want to change I suggest you do that right now before we start doing this because you are not going to want to do that when we are half way through. I'll show you the bathroom in case you have to use that at the same time right now."

Amber followed Emma to the washroom where she did what she needed to and then changed when they returned to her room. She was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt with her hair tied back with a bandana that she had found on her night table. "Okay I am ready to give this a try." She gave Emma a hug. "I am sorry about before with being afraid and everything I did not mean to be if you understand what I mean."

Emma let out a quiet laugh. "Of course I know what you mean when you say that. And don't worry about being afraid of me. You are not anymore and that is what really matters. Okay I understand what can happen in life to you." She smiled as she began to show her what to do that Shal at one point had shown her.


	14. Chapter 14

Brennan had taken the opportunity to slip out to the garage and work on his bike that he had sitting out there. Meanwhile Jesse and Shalimar were in Shalimar's room trying to put the rules that they had come up with onto paper so that Amber would be able to see them written down to be able to follow them easier.

They had managed to come up with a rating system. Small things like whining or just ignoring one of them when she was being told to do something would cause her to gain corner time in the living room at night. Talking back or being disrespectful of anyone both at home or at school would cause her to be grounded and extra chores around the house. And for the more serious things like lying or cheating or mischief at school (like using her ability to do something wrong) that would cause a spanking from either one of them. When they had them written out they printed out a copy for each of them, one for Brennan, and one for Emma as well. And put one up in Amber's room and gave another copy of it to Adam, well put it on his desk.

Amber paid little attention to Jesse and Shalimar putting that on her night table she was busy trying to calm herself with the way that Emma had shown her. She was having trouble but was determined to get it right she wanted to have some time out of this place it was getting crowded.

It took two weeks for her to be able to control her gift enough for Jesse to allow her to go take a look at the school, with him going with her of course. In those two weeks she had managed to get a few corner times, she was grounded for an entire day (which meant no computer and no play station, it was room, studying for stuff and kitchen for meal times), but she had yet to get any type of thing that would cause her to receive a spanking from either Jess or Shal. Jesse had called ahead to arrange to meet the mentor and Greg in the office so Amber could get a tour of the school and Jesse could talk to Greg about how Amber was doing. When they were on their way to the school Jesse lay down the ground rules again to her. She was sick and tired of hearing them. "Jesse, I have heard those dumb things come out of your mouth a million times in the past two weeks. Can you please stop repeating yourself, it is getting really annoying." She sat back in her seat as he remained silent for the rest of the drive to the school. When they got there, Jesse put the locks on the doors and turned to look at her.

"Amber those rules are there for a reason. And I feel the need to repeat myself so often because you seem to forget about the ground rules that are in the first place. You continue this arguing with me inside the school and as much as it is not up on those rules yet, I will put it there that arguing with Shal or I will earn you a spanking before bed time at night young lady, am I clear?"

"yes Jesse, Can we go check out the school now please." She was tired of waiting for him. Although she hated to ask right now with him in a bad mood with her, and the threat of a spanking hanging in the air she did not like that idea. She had not gotten around to asking Brennan what Shal and Jess meant when they said the word spanking. She figured with the threat right now she should ask, maybe it was not so bad and she would be able to take it. "Jess, when you say spanking what do you mean?"

The question caught Jesse off guard. "Well" he scrambled for words to come to his mouth. "What I mean is, one of us in your room with you bent over our knee. And depending on the purpose of the spanking possibly you having a bare bottom and us hitting it with either a wooden brush or our hands. Yet again depending on the seriousness of what you have done." He reached over and gave her a hug. "you need to behave a bit better Amber, the teachers at this school will not deal with that type of thing. That is one reason why we have chosen this school for you to attend. Now let's go inside and you can meet President Thompson and your mentor. Sound good?"

Amber just nodded and followed him into the school. When they got to the office they entered a smaller office in the corner where a man and a boy about what looked to be the same age as Amber was sitting. The man behind the desk was wearing a suit and the boy looked to be wearing a school uniform. _Gross don't tell me we are wearing school uniforms here. That is one factor I would have loved to know before attempting to hurry to get here. I guess Jesse makes no mistakes when he told me it was a prep school, this is just my luck. But the boy in that uniform does look a little bit cute I do have to say._ The man behind the desk glared at Amber but made no motion to identify that he had heard her recent thoughts. He just introduced himself and the boy whose name was Damon. When he finally spoke to Amber she was looking around the room.

"Damon, why don't you take Amber and show her around? I would like to talk to Mr. Kilmartin for a little while, so take your time." He smiled as the two of them left the office.

- In the office –

"Jesse, I am telling you don't worry Damon is a good student and he has every class with her. Trust me they will be as good of friends as we were while we were going here." He smiled at Jesse.

"I know that." Jesse smiled back at Greg. "What was with that odd look you were giving her when we walked in here?"

"You never told her about the school uniforms did you?" when Jesse shook his head he continued. "She was thinking they were gross and that she should have taken more time to get here because she does not want to wear them."

"Is it still the same punishment for coming to school without a uniform fully on?" Jesse asked.

"In a way, it is an immediate trip to my office. Then depending on the time it might be a slap on the wrist, a trip to detention, a call home, or an afternoon in the back office." He sighed as Jesse finally relaxed for the first time. "Hard time working with her this far?"

Jesse smiled. "You have no idea, it has been a combination of backtalk and arguing for the past two weeks. I have almost lost it with her a few times."

Greg smiled at him. "Well life is life. You and Shal have laid down some ground rules the idea now is to stick to them, no matter how hard the thing is to do. Remember how much the two of us pushed our parents in the end. Hopefully the school work will keep her busy. The teachers will still assign more work for homework that is incomplete and back talking to them. Damon will explain this to her." He sat down in the chair next to Jesse for a few seconds to talk to him. "When you guys came in she seemed upset with you about something. I am not going to get into it, but that is why I asked that Damon take her for the tour right away. So you and I could talk. Then when they return I will give her the schedule and then you can go home with her. If there are any problems with her, you have my word I will not hesitate to call you or Shal if I need to."

- on the tour of the school –

When they were free of the office Damon introduced himself to Amber again. "You seem pissed at your father, is everything okay?"

Amber nodded to him. "Ya we just got into an argument before we came in here." She smiled as he showed her to her locker.

"In the morning on Monday I will be waiting outside for you, then we can walk to class together." he smiled as he opened her locker. "The office will change the combination over the weekend and you will get the new one on Monday. The first class we have is math, then chemistry, gym, and history. After that it is lunch. In the afternoon it is Spanish, English, psychology, and sports. It is the same order every day."

She smiled as they stood by her locker talking. "what is the difference between sports and gym?"

He smiled back at her. "Sports is all theory based stuff, sometimes it is boring but the teacher is good. Gym is actually getting out there and doing the stuff. You have to have them both for you to have one it is part of the school's rules. All the books you need are in your locker. I will show you which ones to bring to each class until you get a handle on it."

When they got back walking Amber asked. "Don't take this the wrong way but I am curious. Why are you doing this?"

"What showing you around or telling you all this stuff?" he joked as he stopped at his locker to hang up his coat in it.

"Both I guess. I mean we did not have this at my old school." She waited patiently for him to close his locker and they continued walking as he pointed out random things to her.

"Well I know the school very well. I have a photographic memory so I know my way around almost instantly after seeing a map. Plus President Thompson asked me to do this for him, he said the girl was hot I would be showing around and man he did not lie about that." He smiled and laughed about his comment.

Amber blushed as she smiled at him putting her head down a bit she was embarrassed. "I am glad I am not a disappointment on that department for you."

They were back at the office in a few minutes and he smiled at her, and let his eyes go wild on her. "Well that is the school, from top to bottom. Or at least the parts that we go into." He led her into the office. "I promise to be there for you on Monday morning, do you have a cell?"

"A black berry, why do you ask?" she smiled as she showed it to him on her waist.

"I need to tell you a few rules before we go back into the office and back to them." He pointed to a board on the wall. "1. All students must be fully in uniform, the president said that your father used to go here so he can help you with that. But if you need more I'll give you a hand before we enter the school on Monday. 2. All electronic devices must be left in your lockers, that rule teachers really to follow here. You get caught with it and you are in mega trouble with all the higher ups. 3. No students in the hallways without passes during class. So when you have to go to the washroom you have to get a pass from the teacher. 4. All homework must be complete by the start of the period when it is due."

Amber smiled. "Ground rules?"

Damon smiled back at her "Ground rules, but here" he handed her a piece of paper, "it is my phone number and my email address. We can talk more tonight if you want?" he smiled and was lucky enough to catch her smiling back at him.

She took the piece of paper and put it into her pocket before entering the president's office. And smiling at Jesse, "you got the uniforms for me to wear?"

Jesse looked at Greg for a second, before Greg whispered to him. "He was hitting on her and they both enjoyed themselves. Let it be and answer the question."

Jesse turned to her. "Yes I did. They are in the closet in the hallway outside your bedroom. Mr. Thompson has your schedule for you, and Brennan is waiting for us at home. He made spaghetti for you tonight to celebrate your return to school." He smiled at her.

She accepted the schedule from him and the two of them left the school in very good moods since they had some time away from each other. When they got back to sanctuary as Jesse had promised the rule about arguing with him and Shal was added to the area where spanking was covered. Now that she knew what it was she did not like the idea of it very much. Dinner was eaten in silence and Amber helped clean up the kitchen after dinner like she usually had done for the past two weeks there.

When the dishes were done Amber hurried to her bedroom to add Damon onto her MSN she wanted to talk to him about the school and what they were doing in class. When she got to her computer Shalimar knocked on her door and entered the room and looked at her. "We need to talk about something Amber the boy can wait."

"But Shal, he is cute, and he thinks I am cute. And I just want to talk to him about school. Can't our conversation wait until morning to have please?"

"Are you arguing with me Amber?" this was a question. Amber was free to say no and change up her attitude about what was going on and get out of having a spanking that night which she knew Shal would give her if Jesse was not around.

"I don't mean to be." Amber shut off her computer screen and turned her chair round to face Shalimar. "Okay what do you want to talk about tonight?"

"I was talking with Brennan and Emma while you and Jesse were at the school. We decided with school, homework, possibly a boy, that you needed to still have a focus. So every night before you are allowed on the computer you are going to have to spend at least 45 minutes in the dojo working with one of us on something with your gift. The computer will keep track of the time. And one of us will always be prepared to do it with you after dinner or before dinner. Even if you have a discussion with one of us during prep for dinner that time will count towards the 45 minutes. There will be no banking time on the weekend actually for the weekend it is going to go up to an hour of time on your gift. If there is any arguing during this time you know what the consequence will be. If you are in there with Brennan he will be the one doing it. If you are in there with Jess, or I we will do it. But with Emma she will pick one of us to do it for her. Understand?"

Amber nodded. "I need to work on my gift for 45 minutes with one of you guys either on the dojo or talking about stuff from Monday to Friday and an hour on the weekends. I got the basic idea?"

"You do kiddo. Now Jess tells me you met a really cute boy who is going to be your mentor for the next little while."

"Yep his name is Damon, and he is really nice. He explained everything to me. except he said there was more but we had to get back to Jesse and Mr. Thompson so he said we could talk more about it tonight over msn. So that is what I was about to do."

"But aren't you forgetting to do something before you start playing on the computer?"

Amber hung her head. "You mean that starts tonight?"

Shalimar nodded her head. "yes I do mean that starts tonight, so I am here, Brennan is in his room. Emma is doing meditation in her room so she is unavailable. So pick Brennan or me?"

Amber got up from her computer chair. "I guess I will go see if Brennan will do this with me." She walked out of the room and down the hall to Brennan's room to knock on the door, when she heard the words 'Come in' from the other side of the door she opened it.


	15. Chapter 15

Amber walked out of the room and down the hall to Brennan's room to knock on the door, when she heard the words 'Come in' from the other side of the door she opened it.

Brennan was doing push-ups on the floor in his room. "you want to do your time with me tonight?" He asked as he got up off the floor.

Amber nodded. "I will meet you up there. I just have to go ask Shalimar something I forgot to ask a minute ago." With that she took off for Shalimar's room. The door to her room was usual was open so she knocked on it and walked in. "Shal, I have a question for you about our discussion a few minutes ago."

Shalimar looked at her. "What is it Amber, I thought you said you understood everything."

Amber looked at her. "I do understand everything. I was just wondering if I start the time before dinner and we don't get through all of it do I still have to do a full 45 minute after dinner or is it going to be whatever amount of time I don't get done between when I get home or up until the time I can go on my computer." She sighed. "I guess what I am asking is does the time all have to be done at once or can it be done in 2 pieces?"

Shalimar walked over to her. "if there is a viable reason for it to be done in two pieces then yes it can. I mean us eating dinner or something like that. I'm tired, or I want to do something else are not viable reasons okay?" she thought for a minute. "I did say there was no banking time but if you decide you don't want to do it one day and you don't use your computer or anything. One: that will be arguing with us and two: the time for that day will either be moved to tomorrow or to the weekend." She sighed. "Now you better go work with Brennan on some stuff."

The session that night with Brennan was horrible. There was a cup in the dojo with all the stuff she had to work on written on pieces of paper and put into there. Brennan had managed to pick the one that she needed the most work on massing. But she managed to get through every bit of the lesson with him without uttering a single word of complaint about having to do it. She had to admit Brennan was a pretty good teacher. His ways were effective and he was fairly calm. She only got mad when she saw at the end of the 45 minutes him return the piece of paper to the cup. When they returned to the living room Brennan pointed her to the corner.  
"What did I do that got me corner time?" she muttered at him.

He glared at her. "your little comment when I put the piece of paper back into the cup. You still need to work on that Amber. Now corner for five minutes. Think about what you have done and I'll be back when it is time for you to come out."

Amber stomped over to the corner, "This is so not fair" She shouted at him.

Brennan walked over to her and swatted her backside with his hand. It was once and very hard and fast. "Is this the end of your argument with me on this topic, or are we going to take this conversation into your bedroom?"

Amber's hands went and covered her backside immediately. "This is the end of it. I'll stay here and wait for you to come back to get me when you are done."

"Good" he walked away leaving her there in the corner by herself while he went off to talk to Jesse, Shalimar, and Emma about what had just happened.

Shalimar looked at Brennan after he had explained what had happened after the lesson. "She learned quickly that she did not want a spanking from you, she also learned what happens at the end of the lesson. I should have told her about that before you started it with her. I'm sorry."

"No, Shal. I agree with Brennan on this. She should not have said what she did to him. There are other ways to express what she wants or her concern with why he returned the piece of paper to the cup." Jesse replied.

Brennan's watch went off. It was 9:30 at night. He went over to the living room to find Amber still standing there in the same position he had left her in. "Okay Amber your five minutes are up. Are you going to get mad at whoever you are with tomorrow when they put the piece of paper back in the cup?"

Amber shook her head. "I guess not if I get corner time if I do complain about that."

Brennan pulled her onto the couch beside him. "Amber it was not the complaining that got you corner time. It was the tantrum you had when I did it. To your surprise when you don't like something there are other ways to handle it besides your tantrums, understand?"

She looked him dead in the eyes, "I understand what you are saying, now can I please go talk to Damon?"

Brennan let her go, "Yes, you have an hour then it is time for you to get to bed. At that time I'll be in with your apple juice."

Amber ran off to her room to talk to Damon, hopefully he would be online when she got there and lucky for her he was.

Amber: Hey sorry it took so long for me to get here, I had to deal with some stuff.

Damon: Hey no biggie I just was working on some homework.

Amber: okay so what are we doing in all the classes right now?

Damon: English it is creative writing. Math is trig stuff. Chemistry is adding elements stuff. Gym is fitness all next week. Sports is soccer. Spanish is well Spanish. History is the first world war. And psychology is the brain right now.

Amber: sounds like loads of fun, why are you doing homework on a Friday night?

Damon: my father won't let me leave until it is done, kind of sucks having a dad like that. But I imagine yours is like that as well.

Amber: my father I am not sure. But my mother is definitely like that about school work. So is my uncle.

Damon: well lucky for you I guess. I suppose I got my computer in here I can talk to you and call doing that homework. So you have any questions about the school yet?

Amber: not really. What happens if you get caught up in mischief?

Damon: you get to go see the president.

Amber: I am confused how did you get all that stuff about my dad in the short time you were talking to him.

Damon: My father is the president. He has known your dad for a long time. I guess that is the real reason why I did what I did today for you but I truly did love spending the time with you and showing you around. It is true that he asked me to do that but I don't tell that fact to really anyone. Only people I like.

Amber: Lucky you I guess I should say. So did you miss telling me any other rules at the school?

Damon: Your homework needs to be done if it is not you get twice the homework for that class. You talk back to any teachers and you get extra homework that night. They use that as the all encompassing punishment around the school.

Amber: Lucky for us. Listen I have to head to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow again?

Damon: for sure. I'll see about convincing my dad to letting us get together. We can play dress up with the uniforms and I'll show you how to put it on.

Amber: you are a funny boy Damon. Late

Damon: Late.

Brennan was in the room when she was turning off her computer and behind the curtain changing into her pyjamas. When she came out she smiled at him. "I have to use the washroom, I'll be back in a second to drink that." She had gotten used to the apple juice at night. It tended to calm her and made it easier to sleep. She was not too sure why. In the bathroom she used the opportunity to look at her back it still hurt a bit. When she returned to the bedroom she found that Brennan was still there. "I get the idea you want to talk to me about something."

Brennan nodded to her. "Amber, you need to start behaving better. On Monday Jess or Shal is going to drive you to school. And there are things that life will hold true for you, Damon is a nice boy and he is similar to us in some ways but that does not mean much." He hugged her. "Now I get the feeling that you want to get together with him in the morning to have some fun?"

Amber nodded and returned the hug. "It does not have to be in the morning. I was hoping to get the dojo done before I asked you, or Jess, or Shal about that. I figured if I behaved myself during the lesson you would be more willing to let me go see him." She smiled at him.

He rubbed her back when she winced he looked at her. "Did that hurt what I just did?"

Amber nodded. "A little it has been hurting since I was massing with you earlier. And my backside is hurting too, but you probably guessed about that one."

He glared at her. "Well your backside hurting is your own fault, it was just a reminder to watch that tongue of yours. But as for your back I can take a look at that and see if I can help you out with some stuff like what I did earlier." Brennan got her to lie down on the bed and he slowly started sending sparks into her muscles. "I can feel you relaxing, I take it this helps the soreness go away."

She nodded "Sleep helps to. So I think I might go and have that apple juice and get some sleep." She sat up and drank it all, she climbed into bed and went to sleep.

Brennan left the room after turning off the over head light and went into the living room to read for a bit.

Jesse and Shalimar joined him in there after a little bit of time had gone by. They settled on the couch together each with their own books to read. Shalimar looked at Brennan, he seemed to be worried about something. "Brennan is everything okay?"

"Ya fine. I just don't feel right about what I did to Amber I mean with what she has been through giving her corner time is one thing but the swat. That hurt me more than anything I think." He sighed as he looked away from his book.

Jesse smiled at him. "Look man, she needed that. Just imagine what is going to happen to her at school come Monday if she does that to one of the teachers. She needs to learn that actions have consequences and really bad decisions in our eyes, like arguing, or those snappy little comments are going to result in something big." He put his book down he was reading. "Brennan, you have a soft side to you. I know that, and she might know that as well. What would you do?"

Brennan smiled at Jesse, "Okay I see what you mean. I would play off it if I got into trouble." He put the bookmark in her book. "She wants to go see Damon in the morning after her lesson. She was going to wait to ask us when she was done that. Which one of us is going with her tomorrow for it?"

Shalimar looked at him. "I will take that challenge. Maybe she can get out of massing for one day. Then depending on her behaviour I'll take her over to see Damon. Jenna and I haven't seen each other in a while we can socialize while they have fun. Has anyone told her yet about what they can do?"

Jesse shook his head. "I want to keep that from her for a while. That will only increase a reaction on the first day of school if she knew about what Greg was capable of doing to her. She already has a fear of psionics and to find out that the guy you like is one, it might not make for a happy tea party come Monday." He placed his book mark in his book and then headed off to bed himself.

Shalimar and Brennan followed along after Jesse. They assumed that Emma had gone to bed. Everyone was happy with the progress they had made. Amber had finally accepted Emma's help in the past little while she had been around. School should be interesting. Amber had a tongue that Jesse was sure that it was going to get her into the dog house but all he could do was give her warnings about it.

Part way through the night Amber woke up. That was odd, she thought to herself. She got out of bed and winced at the soreness of her backside still. She had to shake her head. This was crazy, she made her way to the bathroom and splashed some cold water onto her face and turned to look at the clock that was on the wall. "Why am I awake?" She asked herself in the mirror. Returning to her bedroom she found a quilt on the chair and decided to pick up a book and read for a while. She had gone through most of her high school life already with little sleep one night would not make much of a difference come morning. She would just grab some coffee when Jesse was not looking and she would be perfect for the entire day.

Morning came soon enough for her and she had fallen back asleep in the chair while reading. When Shalimar came into the room to tell her that it was time to get some breakfast she found her in the chair. Shal left the room and went across the hall to tell Jesse about what she found.


	16. Chapter 16

Morning came soon enough for her and she had fallen back asleep in the chair while reading. When Shalimar came into the room to tell her that it was time to get some breakfast she found her in the chair. Shal left the room and went across the hall to tell Jesse about what she found. "Jess, Amber is in the chair in her room. I think she woke up during the night."

Jesse followed Shalimar into Amber's bedroom to find her in the chair fast asleep. He gently woke her up. "Amber" he shook her by her shoulder, "Amber, it is time to wake up."

Slowly Amber opened her eyes, she sat there rubbing them for a few seconds, when she realized that both Shal and Jess were in her room she looked at them. "I'm up."

Shalimar sat down on the bed. "How did you get into the chair with a book in your hands?"

Amber pulled the blanket up higher on her. "I woke up and my body did not want to go back to sleep. So I thought I would read for a little while, only my backside was sore still. But I dealt with the pain of it, it hurt less sitting than it did laying on my bed so I thought could put myself to sleep by reading. Only I thought I could make it to the bed, guess I was wrong about something."

Jesse smiled at her. "Well here is the thing. Today is a new day, and what happened yesterday is in the past. You hopefully learned a lesson from your mistakes you made about what you can do and what you can't do. Brennan said that he came and explained the reason for your spanking to you before you went to sleep, if that situation happens again, it will result in a real spanking from one of us. That means in here over our knee, you know the rules Amber." He sighed. "It is time to get breakfast, and then it is to the dojo for you. But I hear you want to pay a visit to see your new friend. If and only if you are good with Shalimar for your lesson she will call Damon's mom and the two of you can go over to see them. Shal is good friends with his mom and has not seen her in a while."

Amber got up. "Ow, okay remind me never to get Brennan on the dojo when he is mad. I am going to hurt all day because of him." She laughed as she went to her dresser to pick out some clothes.

Shalimar looked at her. "You think that is bad. You do something really serious and Jesse will do it when he is fully massed on you, Brennan is not the only bad one here. Keep that in mind, I think you can have a shower after the dojo anyway, that should help with the soreness of it. So throw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt we can do the lesson in that then you can become all girly for a little while for this boyfriend of yours."

Amber smiled. "He is not my boyfriend but okay. What are we doing for the lesson today? Can you pick before we eat breakfast, I am kind of curious."

Shalimar smiled. "I am sure I can pick. You change I'll meet you in the kitchen with what we are doing today okay?"

Amber smiled and proceeded to change into a pair of sweats that she had sitting on her dresser from the other day's workout with Jesse. It took a few seconds for her to get changed and then she walked out to the kitchen to find that Shal had left the folded piece of paper at her seat so she could read it. Amber slowly opened it as she sort of winced. It was almost like did not want to know what it said. But she slowly did read what it had written on it with a sigh of relief. It said _Focus movements_. Amber made herself some toast and put her dishes away when she was done eating.

Up in the dojo Shalimar waited for her to join with the piece of paper after she was there they began the focus movements. "You don't mind doing these do you Amber?"

She smiled at Shal. "No, I don't mind them. In fact I enjoy these things. They are fun and quite easy for me, plus there is a bonus they help me relax which is what I need this morning I think."

"So tell me why did you wake up last night?"

"I don't know that is the first time it has happened since I got here, usually I just sleep right through the night but last night something must have woken me up. It might have been a bad dream or something. If it happens again tonight I'll let you know, if you want me to?"

Shalimar nodded to her. "Actually that would be helpful for us to know about these things. Emma could have helped you last night if we knew you were awake. So next time come and wake Jesse or me. Or just start crying and Brennan will come running. He still sleeps with the monitor in his room by his bed just in case you ever need him to be in there for you."

When the hour for the dojo was done, the computer proceeds to beep at them to tell them that. Shalimar looked at Amber, "Well your hour is done do you want to go see Damon now?"

"I just want to finish this last set. Can we do that first and hit the showers then over to see Damon." Amber smiled at her.

Shalimar smiled back at her. When they finished the set they were on Shal looked at Amber. "Do you want to put the piece of paper back into the cup?"

Amber took it out from her pocket and put it into the cup and walked down the stairs to get some water from the kitchen. Shalimar went into Jesse's room to tell him about how the lesson with Amber had gone for her today. "So how was it? I did not hear any attitude coming from the dojo so I suspect it went well."

Shalimar smiled at him. "Well I guess. As well as can be expected, she even went for about five minutes longer to finish the set she was on with me. She said that it calms her down. I also talked to her about whatever was going on last night with her. And she told me that if it happens tonight she is going to come and wake one of us to let us know and I was thinking we could get Emma to help. When I suggested that to her she did not seem to be alarmed by the idea she actually accepted it completely."

Jesse sighed. "But how much of that do you think was because she wanted to go see Damon today? She likes him Shal, you did not see the way they were carrying on in the office yesterday. I wonder how much she knows about the past that I had with his father."

Shalimar looked at him. "I am no genius on boys or anything but I think that she might know about who his father is. And if she does not know yet she is going to know in a few hours. I am almost sure that it is going to come up in conversation when it comes to the idea of you and Greg. I don't think that we will be able to keep the fact of him being a psionic away from her much past today's meeting with each other." Shalimar patted his shoulder then went off to have a shower since Amber was finished in there.

Amber walked out of her room with a towel on and over to see Emma, she knocked on the door and Emma answered it. "Hey kiddo, what can I help you with?"

Amber sat down on the chair at her desk. "Can we talk for a minute please, I feel like I am going to explode?"

Emma looked at her. "Should I go get Jess?"

Amber shook her head. "No, it is a girl problem. And Shal is in the shower so I figured you could help with it."

Emma shut the door and sat down on the bed. "Okay let's talk what is the problem right now?"

Amber sighed. "Well I kind of like Damon, and he kind of likes me I think. And well I don't know what to do. I mean the last boy I liked was Brandon and well we know what happened there for the next little while, I am just worried about losing him too. Does that make any sense at all?"

Emma nodded. "It does, those feelings are completely natural for you to be feeling. I am surprised you have not felt that way in a while about Brandon. But meeting Damon brought it all back." Emma hugged her for a few seconds. "I need to tell you something but I need to tell it to Jesse too, I do not want you to think that I am going to keep this hidden from any of them." She pulled away from the hug to watch her face during this. "I was in your room last night just before you woke up from your sleep, you were screaming about something Brandon had done but you never said what it was."

Amber looked at her, as she shook Emma's arms off of her shoulder. "I don't understand, how could you do that." Amber took off to her room shutting the door and looking for a lock to keep everyone out. Jesse heard this going on and went to see what the problem was.

Emma had run after Amber when she left the room, she just about ran into Jesse who was standing at the door. Jesse knocked on the door going into Amber's room. "Amber what is going on in there? We don't slam doors in this house. Do you want to talk about it or am I going to have to phase through this door and find out for myself."

Amber sat on the bed thinking for a minute. "Jess, just go away please I want some time to be by myself. Call Damon's mom and tell her we are not coming. I don't want to see him anymore."

Jesse looked at Emma. "Okay that was a shocker, wonder what happened with her."

Emma looked at him. "I know what happened, I told her something that I probably should not have told her."

Jesse hung his head, "You did not tell her about Greg, Damon and Jenna did you?"

Emma shook her head, "Nope that is your brick to drop on her. Actually if you want do it right now. It will not affect her mood at all she is already mad at me." she stepped out of the way of the door. "Go ahead, I'll explain what I did after when you come back out from doing that with her." Emma left the area and went to settle herself on the couch in the living room.

Jesse knocked on the door again. "Amber, I need to talk to you for a minute. There is something that you need to know about Greg, Damon and his mother. I don't want to hide this from you anymore but you should know about it." he sighed, and waited for an answer to come from the other side of the door.

Amber got up and went over to the door, she was still just wearing a towel around her. She opened the door and looked at Jesse. "You can come in as long as Emma is not with you."

Jesse raised his hand. "Hey" he grabbed a hold of her arm. "That was uncalled for. No matter what she did, and don't worry she is going to tell us what it was. You should not be that way towards her. Now I have come to tell you something about that family. I was hoping to hold off on this but since you are in a bad mood right now Emma thought it would be best for me to tell you at this time." He let her go and settled himself on the bed. "Damon is a psionic, he can send images to you mentally and talk to you mentally but can't hear anything that way. Greg is a psionic as well. Only he can hear thoughts you have had since you woke up in the morning. And Jenna is a feral like Shal."

Amber smiled, "Well I guess that explains a few things about your past then that I did not know." She hugged Jesse. "Can you give me a little while and then give Jenna a call and tell her I still want to get together I just need some time."

Jesse nodded, "They will understand that it is hard. But Damon is a different character for you to hang out with, he struggles with his ability much of the same way you have in the past while. He does not like leaving his nose out of anything at all. He is nothing like his father and I were when we were back in school."

Amber laughed. "Ya I heard about that. Something like you guys getting into all kinds of trouble when you were at school there. Now he is the president." She smiled. "Well I am going to get ready you go out there and talk to Emma, I am sure she is waiting for you. Have Shal come and see me when she is ready to leave. I should be no longer than about an hour if I can help it."

Jesse smiled. "Okay I'll let her know about that." He left the room and went over to the living room to find Emma, Shalimar and Brennan sitting down waiting for him. "Okay, so Amber seems to hate you right now Emma what did you do to the poor girl?" he settled himself on the couch. "Shal when we are done talking Amber should be ready to go out and see Damon."

Shal nodded at him, and then turned to Emma. "What did you say to her when she came to talk to you?"

Emma sighed. "I told her the truth about last night. She was having a nightmare. I could feel it so I went to go see if she was okay. When I got there she was yelling something about Brandon doing something to her that she didn't like but she never said what it was that he had done. But she obviously did not know I was there watching over her during the night."

Amber walked up just as Emma was finishing the story. She was wearing a skirt and t-shirt with a pair of flip-flops on her feet. "Emma, I am sorry for what I said to Jesse about you."

Jesse's mouth dropped, falling wide open when she said that. "Amber, why are you telling Emma that?"

Amber looked at Jesse. "Because it was the right thing to do at the moment, I needed to tell her what I did was wrong, even if she did not hear what I said to her in the first place."

Jesse smiled at her. "Does that mean you knew what you were doing and you are willing to accept your punishment for saying that to her?"

Amber nodded and walked over to Jesse. "I am I should not have said what I did."

"Okay," Jesse got up from his seat, and grabbed her arm taking her over to the corner. "Stay there for five minutes. Then you are going to apologize to Emma and tell her what you said to me when she was not there." He left her to stand there and think about what he had said, but he was almost certain that she had been thinking about it since she had said it to him.

Amber stayed there for the five minutes when she heard the timer go off on Jesse's watch; she wanted to move every muscle in her body was screaming _move you want to see Damon now_. Jesse walked over a minute later. "I have a question for you, Amber, before I let you go talk to Emma about what you said."

Amber looked at him. "What is it?"

He turned to her. "What is the punishment on your door for being disrespectful to one of us?"

Amber looked up at him for a few seconds before letting her eyes fall to her feet. "Umm, if I can remember right I think it is getting grounded."

Jesse nodded. "But you and I are going to talk why I am letting this slide later alright. Unless you want to get grounded, and then we can talk about it right now."

Amber shook her head. "No later works just fine for me." She smiled up at Jesse.

He patted her shoulder. "Okay well go tell Emma what you said while she was out here. I think she understands that she upset you for what she did last night. You both were in a bad place when she told you that and Brennan, Shal, and I have talked to her about that. So I think she will understand that."

Amber walked over to Emma, who was sitting on the couch still drinking a cup of tea. "Emma when Jesse was about to walk into my room earlier I told him before he came in that he could do that if you were not coming inside with him" She hung her head after saying this, she did not want to feel the pain of what she had just said to her.


	17. Chapter 17

Emma looked at her for a few seconds before Amber raised her head to meet her eye to eye. "Amber I understand what you did. But you yelling at me in the room hurt my feelings. You need to understand that nightmare of yours woke me up from a dead sleep."

Amber shook her head. "I am sorry for that. I will try to not let it happen again to you."

Emma smiled. "Amber this is not something that you can just control at a drop of a hat. It will take time for you to understand how it works and everything. It's not your fault about the nightmares but you need to tell us when you do get them so that we can help you when you do get them"

Amber smiled and for the first time since she got there she got up and gave Emma a hug. Jesse and Shalimar were watching from a nearby work area with computers. Shalimar walked up to Amber and Emma after a second of the embrace. "You ready to go there?"

Amber nodded and got up. "I sure am. I want to see him again for a little while."

Shal let the way to the car as they got in. "I am going to be staying over there with the two of you. Jesse told you that Jenna and I are good friends and we've not seen each other in the past few years so I think that this is going to be a good treat for us as well." When they got to the house Shalimar like Jesse locked the doors and turned to look at Amber.

Amber glared at her. "Not you to Shal. Look I know the rules that are in place. No using my abilities here for any reason. No talking back to anyone. No arguing with anyone here. I think that covers everything that you were about to say to me right?"

Shalimar nodded. "Alright I guess we can go inside." Although before she decided to unlock the car doors she turned and looked at Amber, she wanted to talk to her about something. "Listen, before we go inside I need to let you know something. You use your ability in there without me knowing about it and we will find out about it and Jesse will deal with you when we get home."

Amber looked at her innocently. "I promise I will not use at all during my time here. Why would it happen anyway, I don't like to practice why would I volunteer to use it with a boy present."

Shalimar glared at her. "That is exactly my point right now, Amber you have been crazy about this boy since the two of you met each other yesterday."

Amber pouted for a few seconds. "This is not fair, and right now all I want to do is phase through that door and give him a big hug."

Shalimar pointed. "That right there is the problem with this, Amber. I know that Damon likes to use his charm for other things and that right there will land you in the dog house later if you decide to make it a reality. Do I make myself clear?"

Amber nodded and turned to the door. "Can we go now please Shal?"

Shalimar unlocked the doors and they left the car heading for the door to the house. Amber just about ran to the door forgetting that she had just promised Shal that she would not use her abilities at all that day she did phase right through it. When she did that her scars hurt so bad that she just about collapsed in the ground of the house. Damon ran over to her trying to help her up making sure that she was alright for the time being. Jenna ran over to her as well but opened the door for Shalimar. Jenna looked at Amber, "Was it going to be that hard for you to knock on the door?"

Amber laughed. "Well no I forgot that when I get too excited I have a tendency to do that. Sorry."

Jenna smiled. "It is alright. We will keep this one a secret from the boys alright. The two of you can go play and have fun in Damon's room for a bit. I'll be making some lunch for you soon enough."

Amber and Damon took off for his room where they spent the greater part of the next two hours having fun and fooling around until something came to the front of Amber's brain. "I don't know how to put on the uniform yet. Jesse was going to show me but I thought it might be more fun if you were to show me how to do it."

Damon walked to the door and looked out it. He could not see Shalimar or his mom standing there watching so he figured they were safe. When he returned into the room he shut the door ever so quietly. He went to the far wall in his room pointing to the wall. "My mother's closet is on the other side of the wall if we can get in there I'll show you how to put on the uniform. She has a few of them in there and I am sure she would not mind if we were to borrow one for a little while for me to show you as long as we put it back."

Amber did not like the idea of getting into trouble her backside was still hurting the slightest bit because of Brennan. "Well if she would not mind us borrowing it why can't we just go and ask her?"

Damon laughed out loud for a few seconds before turning to her. "Ya I can just imagine that conversation. 'Mom can Amber and I borrow one of your school uniforms I want to show her how to put it on.' 'Why can't I show her that?' 'Well I want to help her with this after all it is my job.' And that is if she is in a good mood. Trust me it is hard enough for anyone to do that. But if you are too much of a chicken to face Jesse tonight I'm sure I can figure out another way to show you how to put it on." He smirked at her and then pulled out what looked to be the best pair of pleading eyes Amber had ever seen.

Amber knew that she was a sucker for those eyes. She laughed as she put her hand up against the wall. "Here is the deal you go in there get what you need and then you get right back out. I don't want to get into too much trouble with Jesse later." She phased the wall as he walked through and then returned with a school uniform on a hanger from the closet.

-Meanwhile-

Back in the kitchen Jenna and Shalimar were just catching up on what they had been doing for the past little while. When Jenna heard the laughing coming from Damon's room, so she walked over to the counter and turned on a computer screen. "He has a tendency to try and practice on other things when we are not around but we have told him that practicing on someone is the most useful but he refuses to practice at all with us."

As the two of them watched the TV they noticed that Damon had left the room and then returned with something from her closet without entering their room at the door. "They are constantly getting into trouble aren't they Jenna?"

Jenna nodded. "I guess the big question is what do we do about this right now?"

Shalimar looked at her. "I say we talk to the boys when they get home and then we let them deal with the two lawbreakers. Amber has yet to get a spanking from one of us for really doing something and I did warn her about her abilities before we got out of the car."

Jenna smiled. "Well I guess that handles that. We can let them think that they got away with it until tonight. Did you want to call Jess and let him know about this right now? I think that the two of them are planning on playing dress up."

Shalimar nodded as she went over to the phone and dialled the number for sanctuary. When Emma picked up she asked to talk to Jess and when she explained it had something to do with Amber Emma went running around sanctuary to find him. When they finally got on the phone with each other Jenna had returned to making lunch and the two little lawbreakers had managed to finish playing dress up.

"Shal what is going on is everything alright?"

"Well" Shal thought about how to phrase this. "Amber is kind of following in your footsteps a little bit. She and Damon were using their gifts as to cause mischief in a way. Well no not exactly but she phased into a closet to get a uniform to play dress up with Damon."

"Alright Damon is going to get into trouble I imagine too?"

"Yes he is Jenna has already called Greg and told him about it. We were playing on not telling them that we know what they did and we will let the two of you deal with this later tonight after they think they have gotten away with it."

"Good Idea. I'll give Greg a call and see what he is going to do to Damon for this."

Shalimar turned to Jenna after hanging up the phone. "We have made it a rule for Amber that she practices with us every night and the weekend for at least 45 minutes on different parts of her ability. She seems to like some of it but at times we can all hate the practice."

Jenna smiled. "That might be a good idea. For us to discuss, me and Greg that is. I already know what Damon will say about it."

Shalimar laughed, "Probably about the same that Amber said about it, she complained until I reminded her that the arguing will cause her to get a spanking from Jesse or myself."

Jenna let out a little laugh. "You mean that actually worked?"

Shal nodded, "She hasn't had a spanking from us yet. She got hit by Brennan last night for something but other than that she has been okay enough that she had not gotten one."

-Meanwhile-

Back in the bedroom after putting the uniform away back in the closet where it goes Damon and Amber were just sitting there talking about random things until Amber to serious for a few minutes.

"Can I tell you something?"

Damon smiled at her with a laugh. "Sure you can tell me anything you want to tell me."

Amber took a deep breath there was something bothering her and she did not know how to put it into words. "I know I should talk to Jesse or Shal about this but they don't understand what it is like to go through school and not understand what is going on with your body."

Damon smiled. "I can't relate to that either. Damon and Jenna are my birth parents they are the only parents that I have known my entire life."

Amber looked at him refusing to get closer to him right now because lunch would be ready soon and she did not know if Shalimar would come down and get them or not. "My mother was a psionic like you and your father. Only..."

Shalimar walked in the door mid sentence on Amber as she refused to finish her thought with Shal standing there listening to what she was saying. "Lunch time, you two hungry?"

Damon smiled and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "We will continue talking after lunch." He turned to look at Shal. "We sure are hungry, what are we having for lunch?"

Shalimar smiled as she led the way to the kitchen. "Just sandwiches today. Your mom and I were talking while we were making them. We were catching up on what we had missed in each other's lives."


	18. Chapter 18

After lunch was over and they had managed to answer all of Shalimar's and Jenna's useless questions, Amber and Damon found themselves back in Damon's room talking about useless things again until he brought up the topic they were about to discuss before being dragged off to go eat lunch.

"So what is the big deal about Shal and Jesse not understanding about your past life? Can't you talk to Brennan about it, I am sure he will understand growing up on the streets and all."

Amber shrugged. "That is not it really. You see my mother knew what was happening to me the entire time. And she understood it, but she chose to punish me for doing it even when it was not my fault for it happening."

Damon pulled her into a hug as he rubbed her back gently. "Don't worry about that now, nothing is going to happen to you I promise. No one is going to come and take you away because if that is what you are afraid of then talk to the people around you Jess I am sure he will understand that fear."

Amber wiped the tears that had managed to fall down her face and glared at him. "No, I can't do that. I can't talk to anyone about this at least not right now." she stood up and was about to run out of the room when she decided to take a seat on the bed again only to phase through it. "Not again, why does this always seem to happen to me?"

Damon shrugged and laughed for a second. "Well look on the bright side at least it is not the worst thing that has happened to you so far today at least."

Amber calmed herself enough and settled on the bed again when she had managed to stand up. "Let's just hope that Shal and Jenna did not see that one."

Damon smiled. "I think we are already in trouble. I think they know about what we did by the questions they were asking over lunch but I wouldn't be too concerned about it. I mean it is going to happen anyway."

Amber nodded and added a giggle of her own only to hear Shalimar coming down the hall. "We had best be going back home. Brennan is making dinner for us tonight."

Damon smiled at Shal. "Give us a minute more to talk please."

Shalimar left the room and Damon turned to Amber with a smile on his face. "Listen, I know this is going to be hard for you but I think that you should talk to Brennan about how you feel right now. That anger you are holding in is going to make it harder for you later anyway. Because you and I both know that no one can keep anything from my father, and he will tell Jesse about what is going on. So what would you rather have: you talking to Brennan about it or Jesse demanding you talk to him about the problems going on inside that head of yours?"

Amber gave him a hug and smiled as she turned to walk out of the room and down the hall to meet Shalimar but before she left she added to him. "Just try and keep that quiet for a little while for me and not discuss it with your father. This is my business after all and I would prefer if it did stay like that."

When they got into the car, Shalimar was quiet the entire way back to sanctuary. When they got there Amber put the locks on the doors so that she and Shal could sit there and talk for a minute. "If I was to ask for Brennan to meet me on the dojo so that I could talk and practice with him for a little while would he think that would be weird?"

Shalimar looked at her for a second then smiled. "I am sure he would think that it was odd that you wanted to practice but I doubt that he would say no to you at anything."

Amber turned to the door to think for a second and hoped that Shalimar wouldn't say anything to her about this. "Well I guess we should go inside and see everyone else."

Shalimar stopped Amber from leaving the car for a few seconds. "Amber you have to know something right now. If you're trying to be good so that you don't get into trouble for what you did to Emma earlier that won't work Jesse is still going to want to talk to you about what happened before you go to bed."

Amber nodded as she turned to the door. "Do you think that you could make dinner tonight Shal?"

Shalimar nodded as she let Amber leave the car and go up to the house to talk to Brennan. She was going to have to mention something to Jesse about this before he decided to talk to her about her behaviour over at Jenna's place.

Amber ran into the house and to Brennan's room before knocking on the door.

"Come in. The door is open." Brennan said from the other side of the door when Amber walked into the room he smiled at her. "Hey Amber how was your time over with Damon."

Amber smiled at him and shut the door as she walked into the room a few seconds later. "It was fun. He got me thinking about a few things that I had going on in my life and he said that I should talk to you about them."

Brennan nodded to her as she took a seat on his bed. "What do you want to talk about then?" He looked at his watch for a second then at the door. "Amber I'll go ask Shalimar if she and Jesse can make dinner tonight if you want to talk it might be a good idea if one of us is there to listen to this."

Amber nodded as she looked around his room as he left to go talk to Jesse about the dinner he was planning on making tonight and see if he could take it upon himself and make the dinner. When he returned he shut the door and went over to the bed. "Shal said that you might want to go practice with me while we talk."

All Amber did was smile. "I sometimes find it easier to talk about how I am feeling without the fear of the accidental phasing, and if we are practicing then it is easier to hide when I am afraid and I phase because that is hopefully what I could pull out of the cup or what you would be willing to help me with."

Brennan let out a little laugh. "That is normal I had problems myself coming to terms with my ability. You would not believe how many cars I accidentally started or the number of rooms I let up in my high school when I walked into them."

Amber laughed. "So was your ability always full of fun and games as it seems to be for you right now?"

Brennan shrugged. "I guess at times it was hard for me. I had no one to turn to in order to help me understand what was going on with myself. But I was never afraid of it. I always loved what was going on with me even when it was frustrating I would always try to find the good in the situation." He moved a little closer to her. "Is that what is going on with you lately? You getting frustrated with having to practice all the time and having all of us nag at you about making sure you can handle yourself."

Amber shrugged. "It is not just that. I actually had no intention to discuss this with you but Damon said that it would not be a good thing if I had to keep it from all of you guys because when he talks to his father later today he would find out then tell Jesse then Jesse would force me to talk to him about it."

Brennan looked at her. "Well, Amber, if you don't want to talk about something, Jesse will be the last one to try and push you into talking about it as long as it is not affecting everyone here. He has his own secrets that he has kept from everyone for long enough himself."

Amber's face lit up. "So this means that even if I don't want to talk about it that he will not make me tell him about what is going on in my life."

Brennan nodded as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "That is right, if you decided that you want to talk about it though you just have to remember that we are all here and you can come to any one of us with a problem."

Amber got up and skipped out of the room. As she left she smiled and yelled back a "Thanks Brennan" over her shoulder. She skipped off to her room as Brennan left to go make dinner for everyone else. Shalimar found him in the kitchen a few minutes later.

"So what did Amber want to talk about?"

Brennan shrugged a little. "Just something about her past I think she is starting to open up to me but for the time being we are both trying to understand everything."

"So that means that she really did not tell you anything about what happened over at Damon's house then did she?"

Brennan looked at her as he put the salad stuff on the table for dinner as the chicken was almost done cooking. "No she did not tell me what happened over at Damon's house."

Shalimar lowered her voice for a second. "She used her ability once on purpose and twice by accident."

Brennan looked at her. "Well the twice accidental ones we can't get mad at her about that but the one that was done on purpose that Jess is for sure going to be mad at her about that."

Shalimar nodded and smiled. "Jesse already knows about it but she does not know that he knows."

Brennan smiled as he set the table and called everyone that dinner was ready. Amber took her time to get to the table only when she got there Jesse was glaring at her. He turned to everyone and told them to go ahead and start as he walked over to her and grabbed her arm almost dragging her to her room.

Amber looked at him. "What did I do that deserved you doing that to me?"

Jesse brought her over to the bed and sat her down beside him as he shook his head at her. "Amber you were told about this the other day that when you're called for supper and you decide to take your time what would the consequence be?"

Amber looked down for a second then remembered that Shalimar probably knew what she had done and that Jesse probably knew now to so her best option would be to behave right now. "That I would be starting dinner later than you guys and I would have to do the dishes alone."

Jesse got up and walked to the door. "Then I suggest you think about what took you so long to get to the dinner table and I'll be in here in a few minutes to find out what that reason was." With that he walked out of the room closing the door behind him, and went back to his dinner at the table. "So how is Jenna doing, Shal?"

Shalimar smiled. "Quite well. Did you get a chance to get a hold of Greg after I talked to you?"

Jesse nodded. "We talked and actually we were thinking about letting them sit on the idea that we don't know about this yet and see if they come out and talk to us about it. But Greg does not think that Damon will do that however I'm almost positive that Amber will get a guilty conscience and have to talk to someone about it."

Brennan looked at him. "So do you plan on giving her a chance to come clean on what she did?"

He looked at Brennan and then at Shalimar. "I was considering the idea of that. But she does know that she can come and talk to us about anything and that if she was to tell us earlier I might go easier on her."

Brennan looked at his friend. "So either way she is getting a spanking it is just for how long and where about you hit exactly that is to be determined."

Jesse nodded and got up from his food. "I'm going to go see if she will talk to me right now." he walked to her door and opened it quietly to find her on the computer talking to Damon. "Amber, where you thinking about what you had done that it was taking you so long to get to the dinner table."

Amber shook her head. "I did not need any time to think about that because I already know the answer. I was talking to Damon about stuff and lost track of time and when Brennan called us for dinner I still had to say goodbye to him so I did then you got all mad at me for it taking too long."

Jesse shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just go and eat your dinner then you are in this room for the next little while and you are not to be talking to the boys. Damon and you are in enough trouble as it is."

Amber looked at him with wide eyes. "You know?"

Jesse nodded his head still not looking up at her. "Yes I know about everything. Shalimar called and told me. So that on top of everything else today Amber that was not the best move in the world. Just go and eat your dinner and we will discuss this later."

Amber left the room quickly afraid of what Jesse might say to her next she was upset and when it got bad she ended up saying things that were truly on her mind and she knew that there was nothing she could do if that began to get worse than it already was. After eating her dinner in silence Brennan gave her a hand with the dishes because Jesse wanted to get this over with sooner rather than later if it was possible. When she returned to her room she saw Jesse sitting on her bed with a wooden hair brush in his hand.

"Was what I did that serious that you need to use that?"

Jesse nodded. "With all the stuff that you have done in the past day Amber it does warren me using a hair brush. But first we need to talk about everything. So have a seat in your chair we do need to discuss this fully."

Amber slowly pulled her chair over to Jesse and took a seat in it knowing well enough that this was going to be a lecture that she was getting and knowing full well that she did not want to have to listen to another one for not listening to the first.

"Okay so let's start with what happened last night. You turned around had a nightmare, now that is something that I will never fault you on ever. But your reaction after you had it. The next time you need to come and talk to one of us about that if something is seriously wrong we will help you handle the situation." Jesse slowly took a deep breath before continuing.

"Then you are completely calm in the morning for getting to go over and see Damon which I can understand but the way that you decided to react to Emma was completely inappropriate. She was just trying to help and I believe that you went to talk to her in the first place since Shal was busy with other things.

"And then after that was all settled down and you seem to be fine and with Emma and you go over to see Damon and phase through the wall perfectly with just one try. To get a school uniform at that to play dress up with Damon.

"Then you decided to talk to him some more after you were called for dinner" Jesse took a deep breath.

Amber was looking down at her hands and played with her fingers as she listened to Jesse. Jesse looked up at her and noticed that she was no longer looking at him and he took the brush hitting her leg with it gently.

"Amber what do you have to say for yourself. I know that you understand what you did was wrong and I think that Damon would agree with me on that but you should not have done what you did." He took a breath and looked her straight in the eyes.

Amber lowered her head again wishing so hard that she was not getting a lecture at the moment. "I don't know Jesse. I mean, Shalimar did warn me about what I had done was wrong I just guess that I forgot about having to not do stuff like that. I guess I do believe that I understand why you are doing what you are about to do to me."

Jesse smiled, maybe they had finally gotten through to this girl that always using her ability was not always the best way around things in the world. "Alright so you are completely accepting this punishment that I'm going to give you which is good to see. But Amber the next time you get a nightmare what are you going to do?"

Amber looked at the monitor that was still on her bedside table from the first day. "I guess I might just do what I wanted to do in the first place last night and cry."

Jesse shrugged. "Well that is not the best option but I guess that it will work when push comes to shove. Now you need to move that chair back and unplug your keyboard and mouse from the computer."

Amber looked at him confused and he looked up at her to see the confusion on her face. "It is so that you can still see your computer but you will not be able to play it. So that next time you will think twice about using your powers when you have been told not to use them alright. I am not punishing you for using them I'll never do that I am just punishing you for the way that you decided to use them and the purpose you used them. I understand the difference between the accidental times and the on purpose times of using your ability and there is a big difference."

Amber moved the chair back over to her computer and retrieved the keyboard and mouse from her computer, handing them both to Jesse who was sitting on the bed. Jesse got up and took them from her, and showed her a box that was sitting on her wall and he put them inside it locking it with a key that he had on his keychain. "Now you can't phase through that so don't even try to do so. And they will remain there for the next week and if you need a computer to do homework on you can use one of the ones on the work station."

Amber nodded not too sure what to do next, until he sat down on the bed and motioned for her to come over to him. "Alright come here and onto my knee. You are going to get another lecture while you are like this and that is because I am still not done with it yet but I figured the longer I put this off the more chances I would be mad at you before I started it."


	19. Chapter 19

When Amber woke up the next morning she looked at the clock on the bedside table. 2 am _Not again_ she thought to herself as she silently got up attempting to move again. Jesse really had done a number on her backside to a point that she didn't remember going to bed at all that night. She grabbed her blackberry that was sitting there and looked at the piece of paper sitting there with Damon's information on it. She had decided to call him to let him know why she hadn't come back online after everything.

"Hello." He sounded half asleep on the other end.

"Damon, it's me."

"Why are you calling me at 2 am on a school night? If anyone hears you you're going to get into trouble."

"I know but I had to tell you something. Jesse... umm... well."

"Trust me I know what he did. So did my father so don't worry about it alright. I'll see you in a few hours out in front of the doors of the school." He thought for a second. "Why are you up right now? Is everything okay?"

"Yes Damon everything is fine. So stop worrying about me. I should get back to sleep." She hung up the phone then rolled over and tried so deeply to get some sleep again.

Damon lay in bed for a moment contemplating his options. He knew something was up with her and he knew that it was more than likely going to affect her day at school. The problem was did he stick his nose into and wake his father to call Jesse and possibly get her into more trouble.

The answer was fairly simple to come up with. He had to wake his father no matter what the consequence was to her for calling him. He couldn't ignore the sick feeling he was getting in his gut. So very slowly he moved out of his bedroom and into his parent's room. Walking over to his father's side of the bed he touched his shoulder. "Dad, wake up. I need to talk to you about something."

His father rolled over to face him. "Damon it's two in the morning can't this wait a few hours?"

Damon shook his head forgetting it was pitch black in the room. "No it can't. I don't like this feeling. I think you need to call Jesse about something."

Greg looked at his son as he rubbed his eyes. "So this has to do with Amber. And you think it is going to affect her later today at school, is that it?"

Damon nodded as he added. "Yes I do. But let's go into the kitchen or something so we don't wake mom."

Jenna looked over at him. "I'm already awake. So turn on the light Damon and we can talk about whatever is bothering you."

Damon walked over to the light. "Actually I would like it if it was only dad. No offence mom but he is going to be the one making the phone call to them."

Greg got up out of bed leading Damon down the hallway into the kitchen, turning on the light and taking a seat on the stool. "Okay what is it this time?"

Damon took a deep breath. "A little while ago actually only like ten minutes ago she called me."

Greg looked at him. "She called you at 2 in the morning."

Damon nodded. "It sounded like she wanted to tell me something but I insisted on it needing to wait so I could get some more sleep. When I asked her if everything was okay she answered much too quickly."

Greg looked at table. "So you think something is wrong and she wouldn't tell you."

Damon nodded. "There are things that have happened to her in the past that she has refused to talk to any of them about. Stuff that she begged me not to let you find out about. Stuff is haunting her and she probably isn't sleeping so well right now."

Greg smiled. "She should be sleeping fine. They are giving her powder to help her each night. But the spanking could have brought up some old memories." He thought for a second. "This is really bothering you isn't it? I mean what she said to you earlier and then this phone call."

Damon nodded. "Please do something. Call Jesse, tell him to go talk to her. I know she will get in trouble for the phone call but right now she needs to get whatever is going on inside that head of hers out and stop letting it control her."

Greg frowned. "You are sure you want to stick your nose in this? Or maybe I should just say that Jenna heard you on the phone and we punish you too so it won't break up your friendship then."

Damon nodded. "I'll go back to bed then, but she really does need someone to talk to and we have class all day tomorrow then we are both grounded you guys said so we won't be able to talk about anything after that."

Greg smiled again. "I'm glad about the fact that you remember that but I'll give Jesse a call right now and see if he knows that she is awake because you are worried."

Damon gave his father a hug. "Thanks dad." He ran off to his room as Greg walked over to the phone and dialled Jesse's cell number.

It took 2 tries for him to answer the phone but the worry that Damon was feeling he was now feeling. Hearing his son's thoughts was sometimes a bad thing.

Jesse looked at the caller id when he got awake enough to see it and answered it as soon as he read who it was calling him. "Greg what happened it's 3 in the morning is everything alright?"

"Jesse if everything was alright I wouldn't be calling you at three in the morning."

"What happened?"

"Damon woke me up. Amber had called him and he thinks there is something up with her although she wouldn't talk to him about it at all. And he's worried about it."

"Well I know she did talk to Brennan earlier today but that is not the type of conversation I think you mean."

"He said that it has something to do with her past and a nightmare from what I could see in his mind but he was hiding an awful lot from me."

Jesse nodded. "Alright I'll go make sure she is alright with Brennan and we'll talk to her."

"Are you going to tell her how you found out about this?"

"I plan to just tell her that I was up to go to the bathroom and I wanted to check on her to make sure she wasn't having another nightmare since she promised to come talk to us if she did get another one."

"Good idea. I'm going to get some sleep because I get to deal with a few things in the morning at the school. Make sure she is in full uniform when you drop her off in the morning and remind her of the no power rule while she is in the school and tell her the consequence for breaking it."

"I assume that is still the same as it was before hand?"

"I haven't changed that rule at all it works very effectively with most of them who have experienced that treatment so she should understand the consequences as soon as you explain what that thing does."

"I will do that in the morning but right now I'll just go make sure she is alright. And tell Damon thanks for us."

"I will have a good night Jesse."

Jesse hung up his phone then walked down the hallway to Brennan's room to see what was going on with him.

"She has been up for pretty much the past hour and half." He pointed to the monitor. "She called Damon and that is what woke me up at first that conversation."

Jesse nodded. "Are you worried about her at all right now?"

Brennan shook his head. "She was yelling in her sleep I'm surprised she didn't wake Shalimar yet. It was something about Brandon doing something that she didn't like. That is when she woke up."

Jesse smiled. "Maybe you should go in and talk to her right now. I doubt she would even want to talk to me right now after what I did to her after dinner."

Brennan nodded and walked out of the room and over to her room closing the door gently behind him. "Amber, I've been listening to you whimper for the past hour. I know you're hurting, talk to me."

Amber put her face into her pillow as she started to shake her head letting the tears stream down her face. "I don't want to talk about it Brennan. You said you won't push me to talk about it and I don't want to discuss that with you, not now not ever."

Brennan let out a huff and walked over to her bed placing a hand on her back. "Amber, look at me please."

She shook her head still facing her pillow. "I don't want to discuss it with you and I know that is what you want. You said that you would never push me to telling you anything and this is something like that right now."

Brennan glared at her. "That is true I did say something like that but I did add onto that until it starts to affect our lives around here. I believe that is the cause right now." He placed a hand on her backside causing her to wince a bit in pain. "Now if you refuse to tell me I'll go get Jesse and he will force you to tell him."

Amber quickly rolled over and threw herself into Brennan's arms trying to find some comfort in them. "Does it have to be with you?"

Brennan looked at her. "Who did you want me to wake up?"

Amber looked down she really didn't want him to wake anyone else. "I was hoping that maybe Shalimar would come and talk for a little while if possible."

Brennan looked at her. "Shal would love to do that I'm sure. But Amber that threat is still there. If after this conversation you haven't told Shalimar what is going on one of us will get it out of you forcefully if we have to."

Amber nodded then thought about what Damon had said. "This is partially what I was talking to Damon about and he thought you might be the best person."

Brennan smiled. "Well if you want both of us you can have that too? We will both be patient enough to deal with this with you."

Amber nodded as she rolled off his lap and onto the bed again trying to find a position where she wasn't in any pain. Brennan got up and left the room as he walked by Jesse's room he looked in on him. "She is going to talk to both Shal and I about what is going on right now with her."

Jesse nodded. "Good, I heard what you said and I assume she changes after that little suggestion."

Brennan nodded. "I should go wake Shal if she isn't already awake right now." He left and walked towards Shal's door. "Shal, Amber would like to talk to us about something."

Shalimar opened the door. "The nightmare she was having?"

Brennan nodded. "She needs to start facing what is causing them and we are going to have to be extra watchful for tomorrow with her and coffee after her being up this late."

Shalimar nodded as she followed him out of her room and into Amber's room. They both took a seat on the bed as Amber had taken a seat in the big lazy boy in her room.

"Brennan, can I have my apple juice right now?"

Brennan looked over at Shal. "After we hear about this I'll go get you some."

Amber crossed her arms and began to pout a bit. "I hate this. I finally find something that will help me sleep and you won't even let me have it whenever I want."

Brennan walked over pinning her arms to the arms of the chair. "You are going to discuss this with us and then we will decide about the apple juice and if you keep this up I promise you sitting today is going to be the most uncomfortable thing you will do." He released her arms and walked back over to the bed. "Now you need to talk about these nightmares because it woke up the entire house again."

Shalimar looked at her. "Amber you promised me that the next time this happened that you would come and get one of us or just start whimpering into the monitor."

Amber looked at her. "I did start to and after about ten minutes I gave up because I hadn't gotten his attention so I gave up. You promised he would come running."

Brennan looked at her he realized he had been the one to cause part of this problem and he should have come running when he first heard her start to whimper in the monitor. "I'm sorry Amber. I didn't know that is what Shal had told you would happen. I apologize I should've known Shal would have mentioned the fact about the monitor still being in my bedroom." He smiled as he got up and left the room bringing her back a cup of grape juice. "The apple juice is down in the cellar and I don't feel like going to grab it."

Amber took the juice and took a sip of it. "That's alright don't worry about it." She took a deep breath. "About a year ago Brandon told me I should do something about the fact of what my parents were doing to me and all. But I didn't agree about it. I had tried before and turned up empty so I wasn't about to try again until I knew that I would be able to succeed. Life went on and I slowly forgave him for what he did until he did it two or three more times and the consequence got worse each time."

Amber pulled up her pant leg revealing a deep gash on her leg. "That was from the first time. I doubt you want to see what she did to me the next two. Then last night when I was sleeping I heard his voice telling me that she has been looking for me and when she finds me this is all she is going to do to me." She started to cry as she grabbed more of the blanket that was sitting there. "I hate this. I hate what she can do to me. He knows where I am which means this is dangerous for anyone to be around me. She still has control of things and she knew everything I was going through and did absolutely nothing. Then I see someone like Damon who has had it so easy."

Shalimar looked at her. "Does this mean that you are not getting along with Damon anymore?"

Amber shook her head. "No. Damon is" she smiled as she blushed. "Well Damon is great. No matter what is has gone through. I really do like him and he knows what to do about most things. Even if I don't listen to him sometimes he has a way to make sure it happens." She continued to smile. "I know Greg called Jesse about this."

She sat there as she finished her grape juice, and turned to Brennan with a smile. "What do you put in the juice you give me at night?"

Brennan looked over at Shalimar. And she turned to Amber. "That is something we can discuss at a different time. I'll make sure you are up in time to get ready for school come morning. Jesse is driving you into the school he has something that he needs to discuss with you a rule that Damon wasn't allowed to tell you about."

They both got up and walked out of the room closing the door behind them. It took a few minutes but Amber slowly drifted off to sleep for a few hours. When Shalimar came to wake her in the morning she found her hugging the blanket that had been on her bed like it was a teddy bear.

Shal reached out and touched her shoulder causing Amber to phase out of habit. "I didn't mean to startle you, Amber."

Amber concentrated for a second as she phased her body to get out of the mess. "That's alright Shal. I know you didn't mean to." She yawned and stretched.

"Are you still sore from yesterday?" Shal asked as she went out to grab the uniform from the closet.

Amber nodded. "I think I'm going to be sore for a week. Using them right there isn't going to get me into trouble with Jess is it?"

Shalimar shook her head. "No. That was a complete accident right there now if you had done it on purpose then you would be but since it was just an accidental time it doesn't count. Jess did explain to you that he does understand the difference between on purpose times and accidental times."

Amber nodded. "Or at least I think he did. I don't remember too much from last night. I don't even remember going to bed." She looked at Shal for a second. "Can you go get Brennan? I need his help with something."

Shalimar looked at her. "Is everything okay?"

Amber shook her head. "I had another one just before you came into the room this morning."

Shal looked at her. "You mean it just started then I stopped it when I woke you up?"

Amber nodded. "I could feel her getting close to me, almost as if she could see me where I was and was watching everything I did. The only words I remember her saying was that she was going to find a way to get me back and when she did I wouldn't like the consequences that it would bring."

Shal went to the door and called Brennan from his room. "Amber needs you for a second."

Amber looked at her. "Can we go onto the dojo for a little bit this morning before everything please?"

Shal shook her head. "It is too late to do that you would end up being late for school. But don't worry as soon as you come home tonight we can do something on it." She smiled at bit. "Maybe you can work on your massing some more with Brennan."

Amber laughed knowing that Shal was just trying to lighten the mood a little bit. When Brennan walked in he saw that Amber was still sitting on the chair.

"Come on. Breakfast is on the table, with fresh apple juice with nothing in it."

Amber glared at him for a second. "So I take it you heard what I said to Shalimar?"

Brennan nodded. "Yes I did hear that so we can work on your massing most definitely tonight. I was talking to Jess about a few tricks for you to use and he is going to join us in there when we work tonight on stuff. So you little one need to get ready then eat then head off to school. Damon is going to be waiting for you and you don't want to make him late for class."

Amber smiled as she quickly got up grabbing her housecoat and heading for the bathroom. "I'll be in the kitchen for food in a few seconds I just have to shower and get dressed. Any chance Jesse can show me how to put on the uniform again I kind of don't remember too much from what Damon said."

When she was done in the bathroom she headed back to the bedroom to find Jesse standing there. She ran up and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry about what I did yesterday. It won't happen again."

Jesse smiled and laughed for a second. "Amber you know how many times I told that to my father when I was growing up. Almost every time that me and Greg got in trouble at school. But that brings up a more serious thing. You must not use your ability at school. No matter how mad you get at anyone. If you do get mad talk to Damon and if it is really serious give me a call from Greg's office. But if you pull the trick of locking someone in a wall or something you will be in deep trouble, young lady. With both myself and Greg."

Amber nodded as she got dressed and headed out of the room to go see what was for breakfast. She ate quickly as she wanted to get to school she already missed Damon too much. That short phone call had only made the desire to see him increase and the need to practice a bit even more noticeable. When they got into the car Jesse smiled.

"Shalimar said that you wanted to talk to me about something on the drive here. Something about a rule that Damon couldn't mention on the tour to me."

Jesse smiled and nodded. "We discussed that this morning about the absolutely no abilities at the school. But I have a deal to make with you. I know that the thing with Damon was sort of a it's a boy thing for you so you get through the next two days with absolutely no complaining about anything, no extra assignments from school for back talking, no breaking of any rules, an hour of massing tonight, along with a full theory thing tomorrow night and you can get your computer back."

Amber looked at him. "What do you mean by the theory thing tomorrow night?"

Jesse smiled. "There is more to this then just fun and games there are actually theories behind in which is in the lab. So tomorrow instead of time on the dojo you are going to go into the lab with Emma and learn about some of this."

Amber frowned. "I like the dojo though, and hate the lab. Can we do that up on the dojo, or in the kitchen?"

Jesse thought for a second. She wasn't exactly asking to get out of the lesson just out of where the lesson actually was going to take place. "I'll think about it and talk to Emma later about that idea I don't know what she has planned for the two of you to be doing."

When they got to the school Jesse pulled up to the doors the same way he had before. "Now I know you hate it when I repeat myself but remember what I told you. Any problems give me a call from his office and he will understand when you want to talk to him. I'll give him a call in a bit and let him know that I have told you this."

Amber nodded as she spotted Damon standing there by the door with some other guy. "I will Jess." She got out of the car and ran over to Damon and the other guy who was standing there with him.


	20. Chapter 20

Amber gave Damon a hug as he stood there and waved at Jesse. "So he had to drop you off did he?"

Amber nodded. "Who else did you think would be driving me here this morning?" she smiled. "Sorry about that phone call. I just had to hear your voice."

Damon smiled.

The new comer looked at her with a laugh. "Now Damon that wasn't a nice thought. You're pleading with the fact that she didn't get into trouble after you told your father about what she did."

Amber turned to glare at him. "You told your father what happened last night after you promised you wouldn't"

Damon's eyes grew for a few seconds as he hit his friend. "Thanks a lot Conner. Now I really need to discuss this issue with her and I barely have time to do that." He turned to Amber for a second. "When I was talking to you this morning you sounded too worried to be just calling me casually, so out of that worry I asked my father to call Jesse."

Amber smiled a little. "I understand I guess. So what class do we have first or do we have to go find out the combination for my locker."

Damon nodded to himself for a second. "We should go see my mom for the combination to your locker then you can get into it and then we can get off to class. By the way Amber, Conner, Conner, Amber you two now know each other good."

Amber smiled. "You're a psyonic?"

Conner smiled at her. "Yes I am one. Although I would appreciate it if you didn't mention it to Mr. Thompson that I was using this morning this will be the fourth time this month and you know what that means is going to happen." He smiled at Damon as he headed off to class himself. "I see you guys in gym a bit later."

Amber smiled. "So what happens if your father does catch us using in here on the fourth time."

Damon glared at her as they entered the office. "That is not something I can to discuss with you right now in here. Maybe when you get your computer back we can discuss it then or better yet why not ask Jesse about what will happen." He looked at Jenna. "Hey Mom, any chance you have Amber's locker combination. Jesse was a bit late dropping her off and I don't want to be late this morning."

Jenna smiled at him. "It's too late for that. The two of you are already late for class." She smiled at Amber. "Will Jesse confirm that he dropped you off late?"

Amber smiled and nodded. "But we were talking outside for a minute or two before we came into the school."

Jenna nodded as she picked up the phone. After talking into it for a few seconds she looked up at Amber. "Shalimar says you are good to go and that you left a bit late this morning, so here you go." She handed Amber a sheet of paper and one to Damon then she grabbed a book and pointed out three numbers to Amber. "You can remember those?"

Amber nodded. "Don't worry and if I do forget you can always remind me?" she asked as she followed Damon out of the office. After morning announcements were done they went to her locker as he pulled out the math book she needed for class.

Damon smiled at her. "Don't worry my mother's answer to your question was Yes she will be able to help you out if you ever happen to forget your combination. But I doubt that would happen to you seeing how good your brain is at remembering things."

Amber smiled at him. "Won't your parents get mad at you for using while you are at school too?" she looked at the books he had grabbed for her. "So what class do we have first?"

Damon's eyes were on the hallway as he answered her. "We have math first this morning actually every morning we have math first."

Amber noticed that his attention was elsewhere. "What is going on right now?"

He smiled at her. "Don't worry I'm just looking out for someone who might be coming to try and introduce themselves to you who is nothing but trouble." A second later a male jumped out from behind the lockers and glared at Damon. Damon hit him over the back of the head. "Don't do that. I told you this is her first day, Alex."

Alex smiled. "don't worry I'm not the one he is talking about but you two are late for class so you better show me your admit slips or else it is straight to the office for you two."

Damon pulled out the piece of paper that Jenna had given him. "Don't worry my mom gave her one too. Now can we get to class?"

Alex moved aside and walked down the hallway. "Damon, enjoy your class and I'll see you later today."

Damon lead the way into the classroom as he handed the admit slip to the teacher. "Sorry we are late Mr. Rob."

The teacher smiled. "You will owe me something tomorrow for this being late, Damon and so will your friend there." He turned to Amber. "I didn't catch your name."

Amber looked over at Damon who waved his hand, before she answered the teacher. "I'm Amber."

He smiled and continued the lesson. At the end of class when the teacher was giving out homework he brought back both of them an extra page of work. Amber had to bite her tongue when he did that in order to stop herself from saying something back to him. Out in the hallway a few students were hanging around when one of them noticed Damon and Amber come out of the classroom.

"Did poor little prince boy get into trouble again?"

"He is probably going to go tell his father about this one and get out of the homework again."

"Guys I'd be quiet before he goes and tells his daddy about you teasing him."

Damon walked away leading Amber away from them too. "Don't listen to them it will only make you mad."

Amber smiled. "I just want to do something and Jess told me if the urge gets too strong that I should go talk to your dad about it."

Damon smiled. "Do you want to go talk to him right now about it or do you want to try and get through gym before we do that."

Amber shook her head trying to clear it for a second. "I think I best go talk to him."

Damon nodded as he led the way back to the office where he saw Jenna sitting there. "Is dad busy right now mom?"

Jenna shook her head. "No he isn't seeing anyone right now if you need to go and talk to him you can."

Damon walked into his father's office with Amber. "Dad, Amber needs to talk to you about something."

Greg turned around in the chair and faced her. He got up and touched her hand seeing the thoughts that had passed through her brain this morning. "The urge to do something to them is strong enough that you did the right thing Amber." He smiled. "What would usually happen when this occurred on you at your old school?"

Amber gulped swallowing the saliva that was in her mouth. "I'd usually just follow my wants and urges and do whatever they told me to do. I don't like having them sit there." She took a seat for a second. "But Jesse told me that I couldn't do that here and if the urge got too strong that you would let me call him."

He turned to Damon. "Go to class. I'll drop her off once the conversation is done."

Damon left the room quietly heading back to class.

Greg picked up the phone and dialled the number to sanctuary. Emma picked it up. "Hello, who is calling from the school?"

Greg smiled. "It's Greg, Emma is Jesse or Brennan around right now I need to talk to one of them."

"Jesse is in the kitchen give me a second and I'll go get him." She walked into the kitchen and handed him the phone. "It's the school calling, Greg wants to talk to you or Brennan."

Jesse shook his head. "Hi Greg, what did she do?"

Greg smiled. "She didn't do anything other than come and see me a few minutes ago. I saw the conversation you had with her this morning about her using at school and she ran into a few of the trouble makers here and they got under her skin. Only instead of doing what she wanted to she came to see me."

"Well that is probably the best thing she has done in the past little while. It has been a long time I think since she has not given into her urges. Does she want to talk to me?"

Greg looked over at Amber. "Do you want to talk to Jesse?"

Amber nodded as she reached out for the phone. "Jesse, they weren't picking on me they were picking on Damon. I almost couldn't stop myself."

"Amber, I'm glad that you did decide to stop yourself. Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"We got to math class a few minutes late. So the teacher gave us extra work for being late. Then after class we walk out and these teenagers are standing there making comments about Damon. Damon told me not to listen but I couldn't help myself. After we got away from them Damon asked me if I wanted to go to class or did I think that I needed to go see his dad and after a minute of thinking I decided that I needed to come and see you."

"Do you want me to come down there and see you right now? Or do you think you can handle yourself for the rest of the day?"

"I think I should be able to handle myself for the rest of the day just stay by the phone."

"I will do that. Brennan is going to be there to pick you up just around lunch time. I figured a full day after you being up all night would be a bad idea. I mentioned this to Greg and he is going to talk to all your teachers and get your work."

"Okay I guess that is alright. I mean I'm happy that you are letting that happen."

She handed the phone back to Greg. "Jess I have all the work here right now maybe you should send someone to pick her up. I'll be talking to those students later today about their behaviour but if she has another run in with them how likely do you think she is going to be to stop herself again? I don't like taking chances on things you know that."

"Alright get her work for the rest of the day and I'll be down in about ten minutes to pick her up."

Amber looked at Greg. "What did he say?"

"He is going to be here in about ten minutes to pick you up. So you need to stay in this office and I'm going to go talk to the rest of your teachers so we can get your work for today and your homework for tonight. Don't worry if the work is not done the way that they like it done it just needs to be done. I'll let them know that you are a transfer and the main thing is for you to get the work done tonight until you attend class."

Amber nodded as she took a seat in the chair. "You might want to get my other books from my locker that I might need."

Greg returned a few minutes later with Jesse and her bag from her locker. "There is a note from each of your teachers this afternoon and each that you had left this morning. I have talked to Damon and explained your situation to him about what is happening. And he said he would talk to you in the morning tomorrow and hopefully that will go better." He took a seat in the big chair behind the desk. "I know that today has been hard on you and what happened last night although I don't know many of the details is affecting this. But until you get a full night sleep I doubt you will survive a full day of school. And I agree with Jesse on the no coffee thing for the time being, Damon isn't even allowed to have coffee in the mornings before school."

Amber nodded as she looked at the door. "Is there any chance I could talk to Damon before I left today?"

Greg shook his head. "I don't think that is possible but if you have any questions about the homework you can message him or have Jesse call the house and you can talk to him over the phone."

Amber leaned back in the chair and started to pout for a little while then looked at the stack of books on the desk. "Is that all my work?"

Greg turned to her as his attention had been on something else for a brief moment. "What that pile of books, yes that is your homework for tonight or at least part of the pile is."

Amber smiled, she was glad to hear that it was only part of the pile but in the meantime of waiting for Jesse she might as well get started on it. "Can I work on a few things now while I'm waiting for Jesse to get here, I am kind of getting a bit bored."

He nodded. "Take your pick of what you want to work on, but put the rest into your bag so you don't forget them."

Amber nodded and did as she was told and for the next ten minutes she worked on the homework fairly silently until she got bored of that as well. "How much longer is Jesse going to be I'm getting bored waiting for him to show up." She looked over at Greg and then towards the door itself. "I have a question one that Damon refused to answer for me this morning."

Greg smiled as Jesse walked through the door. "Sorry it took so long I had to stop for gas." He put his hand on her shoulder, and then knelt down to talk to her face to face. "Amber, I am very proud of you right now. You didn't follow through with any urges so far. Do you think you can find your way out to the car I want to talk to Greg for a moment about something?"

Greg shook his head. "I doubt her wondering is a good idea." He walked out the door. "Jenna do we have one of the monitors around right now who can walk Amber outside?"

Jenna nodded. "Alex is right here if you would like him to do it?"

Greg nodded, as he turned to Amber. "Alex is going to show you out and he can handle anything that happens."

Alex bounded over to Greg. "I sure can this is the little one that Damon was showing around earlier."

Greg took him aside for a second. "When you get her out there don't let her out of your sight but don't let her know that you are continuing to watch her."

Alex nodded as he led her out of the office and to the car without saying a word to each other.

Greg looked at Jesse. "What is it?"

Jesse smiled. "What exactly was going through her head when she was thinking about doing that? Because I was talking with Brennan and apparently he is the only one she has ever felt sorry for doing that to."

"I couldn't tell you if that part is true but she really did want to stick them in a pillar and your discussion with her both last night and this morning kept coming back to her as images very vivid ones so much that I had to let go of her hand after a few seconds."

Jesse nodded. "Well I am glad she did take my advice and come in here to see you."

Greg nodded as well. "But I see what you mean about the pouting and the back talking although she is going to have to get very good at biting her tongue here."

Jesse nodded to him. "So she had to do that this morning already once or a few times."

Greg nodded. "A few times, but she knows how to put her energy to constructive use at least. She was upset about you taking so long so she decided to work on her work for today, until she got frustrated and bored again. I have to admit the glaring at her does do some good at times."

Jesse smiled as he got to the door. "I should get going before she comes back here looking for me. But I'll give you a call later."

Greg smiled before adding. "She wanted to talk to Damon before she left I'm not sure if it has to do with homework but if it does you know how to do everything and if you are confused give me a call at the house tonight and we will see about letting the two of them talk to each other. By the way none of her homework requires a computer so don't let her trick you into needing one."

Jesse nodded as he left heading for the car, when he got there and got in he noticed that Amber was already in the car with the doors having been locked he glared at her. "I thought the rule was no using today at all."

Amber met his eyes. "I know but it was cold outside and I didn't want to wait out there for you."

Jesse smiled. "So I take it this means that you are able to use your ability to phase really well, and therefore massing should be fairly easy for you as well."

Amber looked at him confused. "What do you mean that massing should be easy for me to do? Phasing is easy not massing."

Jesse nodded. "I did say that massing should be easy for you because the two go hand in hand. Maybe I will work on it with you tonight with Brennan, do you like the sound of that?"

Amber smiled and nodded. "It is not like I completely dislike the idea of massing I am just really bad at it so I don't like to practice it at all."

Jesse nodded his head as they drove into the garage at sanctuary. "I see Amber. I think maybe the next two weeks we can spend on massing then. So when you get good at it you won't hate it anymore."

Amber grinned. "I hope your joking because I was looking forward to that thing with Emma tomorrow night."

Jesse smiled. "There is no rule that says I can't make you do both of the things in order for you to get your computer back."

Amber grabbed her bag and made her way into the "house" where she lived. "Can we do some practicing now or do I have to wait until later?"

Jesse looked at his watch then thought for a second as he followed her into the house. "Why don't you go put your bag into your room and then go see if you can find Brennan if he says that it is alright for you to do it with him now then you can go ahead. But if he says you have to wait then you have to wait."

Amber ran into her room dropping her bag by her desk and changing into some comfortable clothes so that she would be ready if he did say yes to her. But in her mind there was no chance he would say no, '_he wants me to get better so he should have time to help me practice whenever I am ready to do that._' She walked out of her room and skipped down the hall to his bedroom door. After knocking and not hearing an answer she went to go find Jesse to see if he knew where Brennan had run off to this time. She found Jesse in the kitchen. "He is not in his room do you know where he might be right now?"

Jesse nodded. "He went off to help Shalimar with something and should be getting back home in a little while. But when he gets here I don't want you to run right for him and demand that he does this with you right away. Don't worry he has a plan as to when he is going to do it with you tonight and it might demand that you let him do what he wants for a little while."

Amber shook her head and stomped out of the kitchen biting her tongue on the way to her room.

Jesse sighed as he wondered how long it was going to take Brennan to get back. Jesse had purposefully asked that they go out knowing that she might want to go and get it over with when they first got home so this was going to be a lesson for her. He was happy to see that she was capable of walking away although that mumble that did leave her mouth would have gotten her into trouble at school he was just going to let it go, this was an improvement for her.

2 hours later Brennan returned to sanctuary. When he walked into the living room he saw Jesse sitting on the couch. "So how is she doing with the idea of waiting?"

Jesse shrugged for a few seconds. "She did get mad at first but I do have to say that she did let it go and I haven't heard anything from her for a little while at least."

Brennan smiled. "Maybe you should chance going and taking a look in her room. She might have gone to sleep, seeing how she got very little last night."


End file.
